Appartenir à deux mondes
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Réponse à un défi sur fanfic-fr. Luxus et Mirajane jouent à un jeu de séduction bien dangereux. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque Mirajane est aspirée dans l'anima à la place de Lisanna ? Label SPPS !
1. Chapter 1

Me voila dans une nouvelle fic, un défi relevé sur fanfic-fr et qui m'a interpellée puisqu'il s'agit d'un Luxus/Mira. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire ! Elle comportera 12 chapitres qui sont déjà écrits. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Mirajane monta à l'étage se choisir une mission de rang S. Il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à croire qu'elle était mage de rang S, même après plusieurs missions effectuées. Elle avait du partager la première avec Erza, à sa plus grande horreur. Mais maintenant, elle les effectuait seule. Bien qu'elle ne tarderait pas à emmener Elfman et Lisanna tellement ils la tannaient pour ça !

Elle ne s'étonna p as de voir Luxus assis sur la seule chaise de l'étage, les pieds sur la table. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, évidemment. Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec lui. Surtout les derniers temps. Le maître avait renvoyé Ivan de la guilde et mieux valait laisser Luxus écouter sa musique tranquillement si on ne voulait pas subir…Ses foudres. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée aussi ne fit-elle pas attention à lui. Elle se planta devant le panneau des missions et posa les mains sur ses hanches, réfléchissant à laquelle prendre. Une bien payée bien sûr. Et un peu corsée, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Où était l'intérêt de la mission sinon ?

Elle arracha la mission qui l'intéressait, une fois de plus, il s'agissait d'exterminer un monstre quelconque. Un sourire arrogant naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se décida à aller soumettre la mission au maître.

- T'es pas exigeante. Tu fais que ça. Exterminer des monstres.

- En quoi ça te regardes ? Je fais les missions que je veux.

Luxus -car c'était lui- haussa les épaules. Après tout, cette gamine ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait bien la taquiner, mais si elle ne voulait pas s'améliorer en ne prenant que des missions faciles à exécuter, libre à elle. Elle le fixait cependant d'un air rageur. Apparemment, il avait réussi à l'énerver. En même ce n'était pas difficile de faire sortir de ses gonds la fille de Satan. Elle avait un caractère merdique donc forcément ! Quand on la comparait à ses frère et sœur, c'était le jour et la nuit. Il aurait bien aimé voir une autre émotion que la colère chez elle, histoire de voir ce que ça donne.

Mirajane se détourna finalement de lui et descendit de l'étage, ses longs cheveux blancs virevoltant à chacun de ses pas. Ce n'est pas Luxus qui allait la faire changer d'avis sur ses missions non plus ! Elle était assez grande pour savoir quelles missions choisir. Et d'ailleurs, lui se fichait certainement de mettre sa vie en danger. Mais elle avait deux personnes qui l'attendaient à la maison et il était hors de question qu'elle se mette trop en danger lors de missions et les abandonne à leur triste sort. A leur mort, ses parents lui avaient confié Lisanna et Elfman et elle se devait de veiller sur eux comme leurs parents l'avaient toujours fait. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle était devenue de rang S. Pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et donc effectuer des missions beaucoup mieux payées.

Qu'importe ce que Luxus en pensait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était séduisant que son avis l'intéressait ! Elle rougit en pensant ça et secoua la tête. Il n'était _pas_ séduisant. Il était énervant, arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Pas du tout son type !

La mission était une réussite évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le monstre qui aurait Mirajane, fille de Satan, n'était pas encore né !

Elle poussa les portes de la guilde et alla s'installer à l'étage, profitant de l'absence de Luxus pour s'approprier sa chaise. C'est vrai que c'était agréable de pouvoir observer toute la guilde de ce point de vue.

Comme d'habitude, les filles regardaient Natsu et Grey se battre. Grey avait pris des abdos dis-donc ! Natsu devait sans doute être dans le même cas. Il allait falloir qu'elle en parle avec Lisanna. Elle n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que sa sœur aimait cette tête à flammes. Qui ne le savait pas à la guilde, hormis le concerné ?

Une ombre se profila, l'empêchant de profiter de l'animation de la guilde.

- Te gênes pas surtout ! Piques ma place sans hésiter !

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Mira leva la tête vers Luxus qui la surplombait de sa hauteur, le regard noir. Certes, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver depuis l'exclusion de son père, mais elle avait bien le droit de le taquiner un peu, non ?

- Oh, parce que ton nom est écrit sur cette chaise ? Première nouvelle ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, croisant les jambes et se mettant bien à l'aise.

Luxus posa les mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux verts étincelants. De quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Mais ils étincelaient.

- Tu devrais pas jouer avec le feu, Mira. Tu finiras par te brûler.

- Approprié pour un démon, tu ne crois pas ? Continua-t-elle, incapable de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu.

Luxus esquissa un sourire. Cette fille avait du répondant. Ca lui plaisait pas mal, ça. Il se pencha un peu plus et ils purent chacun voir les moindre détails des pupilles de l'autre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je vais te montrer ce que ça fait de trop jouer avec le feu.

Il se redressa et la fixa d'un air goguenard. Elle esquissa le même sourire que lui et se leva, se plantant devant le beau blond.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner….Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir…_Jouer. _

_- _J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Luxus récupéra la chaise qu'il estimait sienne et Mira se pencha simplement à la balustrade pour regarder ce qui se passait d'intéressant plus bas. Elle sentait le regard de Luxus qui ne la quittait pas, mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle se savait belle et savait en jouer. C'était cependant la première fois qu'elle sentait le regard du petit-fils posé ainsi sur elle. Et elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle sursauta cependant lorsque les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches. C'est ça qu'il appelait jouer ? Malgré les agréables frissons que ça lui avait procuré, elle s'en trouvait légèrement déçue. Elle se serait attendue à mieux de sa part.

Mirajane se retourna et se retrouva bloquée entre la balustrade et le corps de Luxus. Pas que ça la dérangeait. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun mage ne lèverait la tête. Surtout avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, murmura-t-elle, faisant hausser un sourcil au blond. Je m'attendais à mieux. Surtout de ta part, connaissant ta réputation. Je me doutais bien qu'elle était exagérée.

Les joues de Luxus se marbrèrent de rouge. Le surprenant, Mirajane l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de lever un des bras du jeune homme et de descendre de l'étage, roulant exagérément des hanches. Première manche remportée.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Luxus, c'était impossible. Elle pensait trop. Elle avait adoré l'air surpris qu'il avait eu. Et surtout elle avait vu briller quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle adorait provoquer chez les hommes : du désir. Et il n'était pas le premier à en ressentir pour elle. Certes, elle ne les séduisait pas au point de non-retour, mais elle aimait bien s'amuser un peu.

S'amuser avec Luxus était quelque chose de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Elle savait qu'elle allait se brûler les ailes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle était attirée par le jeu de Luxus comme un moucheron tombait dans le piège d'une araignée. Tout en sachant que ça finirait mal pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa prochaine « attaque ». Quoique…Il fallait laisser Luxus riposter. C'était bien moins amusant, sinon. C'est sur ses pensées qu'elle finit par s'endormir, sans se douter que le blond qui était dans ses pensées, pensait également à elle.

Luxus, en effet, ne cessait de penser à l'audace de Mirajane. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle fasse une telle chose. Certes, elle avait un corps à se damner, elle faisait l'arrogante et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle savait à ce point jouer de son corps. Et cet aspect des choses lui plaisait beaucoup. Jouer avec quelqu'un qui ne savait pas user de ses charmes aurait été beaucoup moins excitant. La sensuelle démarche de Mirajane lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé à son étage l'avait empli de désir. Ce jeu allait vraiment être intéressant. Et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il montrerait à la démone ce qu'il valait et qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec lui.


	2. Une mission qui tourne mal

Voila la suite :)

* * *

- S'il te plaît, Mira ! Insista une fois de plus Lisanna.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Lisanna ne cessait d'insister pour l'accompagner à une mission de rang S. Et elle savait qu'elle finirait par craquer. Parce qu'Elfman la harcelait aussi évidemment. Ce serait trop simple qu'il n'y en ait qu'un qui lui demande. Il fallait que les deux s'y mettent pour qu'ils soient sûrs qu'elle craque.

La jeune fille ignora sa petite sœur et termina de coiffer ses longs cheveux. Ces cheveux étaient sa fierté et ce qu'elle trouvait de plus beau chez elle. Beaucoup auraient dit que ses yeux était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Il est vrai que ses yeux bleu nuit étaient magnifiques, mais ses cheveux gardaient sa préférence.

- De toute manière, tu pars en mission aujourd'hui, Lisanna.

- Quand je reviendrais alors.

- On en reparlera, d'accord ? Il faut d'abord que j'y réfléchisse.

Lisanna acquiesça, faisant voler ses courts cheveux blancs autour de sa tête. Autant Mira les avait longs, autant elle les avait courts. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que Lisanna n'était pas jolie, loin de là. Elle était juste plus enfantine que son aînée, chose normale vu qu'elle avait deux ans de moins qu'elle.

Fin prête, Mira se dirigea vers la guilde, tandis que Lisanna rejoignait Kana afin qu'elles effectuent leur mission ensembles. Elle poussa les portes de la guilde et chercha automatiquement un blond du regard sans même prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Il devait être à l'étage, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas parti en mission. Haussant les épaules, Mira s'installa à côté d'Erza qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Ces deux-là étaient rivales depuis belle lurette, et plus encore du fait qu'Erza soit devenue de rang S avant Mirajane. Elle ne l'avait jamais digéré, l'assimilant comme une défaite personnelle.

- Tu n'es pas en mission, Erza ? Un petit combat, ça te dirait ?

- Non. Je vais justement partir en mission. Et tu ne nous trouve pas un peu vieilles pour ces jeux puérils ?

Mirajane haussa les épaules d'un air vexé et préféra ne pas répondre à la mage chevalière. Remettant ses cheveux en arrière, elle se leva d'un air digne et monta s'isoler à l'étage. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Trop vieilles pour ces jeux puérils ? N'importe quoi ! La rouquine avait juste peur de perdre, c'est tout ! Car c'était évident que c'était Mirajane qui aurait gagné si elles s'étaient affrontées en duel. Aucune autre alternative n'aurait été possible. Elle s'en persuada et termina de gravir les escaliers d'un air assuré.

Arrivée à l'étage, ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux verts de Luxus. Elle le savait qu'il était à l'étage. Leurs deux regards ne se lâchèrent pas et Luxus eut un sourire arrogant.

- C'est moi où tu cherchais quelqu'un en arrivant ?

- N'importe quoi ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, mon pauvre !

- Allez, ne fais pas semblant. Tu peux plus te passer de moi depuis la dernière fois !

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui ne peut plus te passer de moi.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à la recherche d'une mission pour quand Lisanna reviendrait. Autant chercher tout de suite, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à sa sœur bien longtemps. Et encore, Elfman ne s'y était pas mis avec elle ce matin pour la faire plier. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains de Luxus sur sa taille fine.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est toi qui ne peut pas te passer de moi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens vers moi par hasard ?

- Tu ne fais rien pour me repousser. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le repousser. Ce jeu entre eux deux l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Luxus. Ca leur pimentait la vie. Les lèvres de Luxus se posèrent sur sa clavicule et un petit frisson la secoua. Elle se retourna vers lui et il lui dédia un regard moqueur.

- Eh bien quoi ? On ne veut plus jouer ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tu rêves, Luxus. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et le jeune homme dut avouer qu'elle savait jouer. Et très bien.

Après avoir dit ces mots, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Agréablement surpris, Luxus se laissa d'abord faire. Il était ébahi par l'audace de Mirajane, il devait l'avouer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle prendrait une telle initiative. Pour tout dire, ça le vexait quelque peu. Il voulait être celui qui mènerait la danse et non l'inverse. Le jeune homme reprit les choses en main et le baiser devint plus fougueux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heureusement qu'ils étaient cachés par un pan du mur. Pas sûr que le vieux aurait apprécié de voir ça. Il le reprenait bien assez souvent sur sa conduite…Sa conduite indécente. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer sa réaction s'il les voyait s'embrasser avec tant de passion !

Ils durent finalement arrêter le baiser afin de reprendre leur respiration et restèrent simplement à se fixer dans les yeux. Les bras de Luxus autour de la taille de la jeune fille et les mains fines de Mira sur les épaules bien bâties de Luxus.

- Dis-moi…Je trouve que ce jeu prend une tournure plutôt agréable, moi.

Mirajane ne lui répondit pas, encore assaillie par un tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Ce n'était pas d'hier que datait son attirance pour la jeune homme. En même temps, il était séduisant et le savait parfaitement. Et ce baiser avait beau être le premier qu'elle échangeait, pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mirajane n'était pas la seule à cogiter. De son côté, Luxus aussi était perdu. Des pensées contradictoires l'animaient et il n'aimait pas ça. A cause de ce baiser tout se remettait en question. Ses sentiments et les émotions qui l'assaillaient, plus particulièrement. Il émit un grognement mécontent et Mirajane eut un petit ricanement.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça ?

A chaque mot prononcé, elle le poussait sur le torse pour le faire reculer. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et finit par tomber dans son fauteuil. La jeune fille n'hésita pas à s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Décidément, elle l'étonnait de plus en plus. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec elle ! Et c'était bien loin de lui déplaire. Les longs cheveux blancs de la belle tombaient sur ses épaules et il passa les doigts dedans. Mirajane eut un faible gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla ses lèvres.

Un toussotement les interrompit et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Gildarts qui les fixait d'un air amusé. Rouge de gêne, Mirajane se décolla du blond et fit semblant de se recoiffer les cheveux.

- Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, les jeunes. Je serais bien mal placé pour vous faire la morale. Mais à votre place, j'éviterais de faire ça ici. Y'a des chambres, vous savez !

Loin d'être gêné, Luxus se contenta d'un sourire envers leur aîné. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, rien de plus !

Dans un dernier éclat de rire, Gildarts prit une mission et redescendit. Luxus se tourna vers Mira qui faisait mine de choisir une mission. Il se planta à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle daigne lui accorder son attention. Elle arracha un des feuillets et se tourna ensuite vers lui.

- Tu sais, Mira…T'es bien la seule fille de la guilde qui est intéressante.

A sa grande surprise, elle rougit. Flatté, Luxus embrassa sa pommette rouge.

- T'es bien la seule avec qui le jeu de la séduction m'intéresse. Je crois même que j'aurais pu t'aimer. C'est quoi comme mission que t'as choisie ? Demanda-t-il, afin de lui faire oublier les mots qui lui avaient échappé.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur ce qu'il avait dit, elle préféra répondre à sa question.

- Lisanna et Elfman veulent absolument en faire une avec moi. Quand Lisanna rentrera de sa mission avec Kana, j'ai décidé de les emmener.

- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu préfères pas en faire une avec moi ?

- L'idée est tentante…Quand je rentrerais de cette mission, c'est promis.

Elle ne savait pas que ça n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

Comment est-ce que cette mission avait pu dégénérer à ce point-là ? Se demanda Mira, en fixant Elfman, fusionné avec le roi des bêtes.

Lisanna avait au moins eu le temps de mettre les villageois à l'abri, c'était déjà ça. Celle-ci lâcha d'ailleurs le bras de Mirajane et se dirigea vers Elfman, bras écartés. Prévoyant ce qui allait se passer, Mira puisa dans ses dernières forces et écarta Lisanna de la trajectoire du bras d'Elfman. Elle ne sentit que de la douleur avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Lisanna fixa le corps brillant de sa grande sœur avec incrédulité. Que se passait-il ? C'est comme si elle allait disparaître !

- Mirajane ! Non ! Restes…Restes avec nous, je t'en supplie !

Plus elle criait et plus Mirajane se mettait à briller. Etait-ce du à la blessure qu'elle avait reçu du roi des bêtes ? La cadette des Strauss ne sentait même pas ses larmes qui coulaient.

- Ne pars pas ! On a besoin de toi !

Elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, elle avait beau essayer de garder sa sœur contre elle, rien n'y fit. Mirajane disparut. Tout simplement. Elle s'évapora, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Lisanna se replia alors sur elle-même, laissant la peine qui lui broyait le cœur exploser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Si jamais Elfman et elle n'avaient pas tant insisté pour faire une mission de rang S avec elle, Mirajane ne serait pas…Elle serait encore la. Tout ce désastre était de leur faute.

Elfman refusa de croire ce que Lisanna lui racontait. Tout simplement. Ca ne pouvait pas être réél. Mirajane était la plus forte d'eux trois. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir succombé. Elle avait toujours été là pour les élever et les protéger, alors non, il refusait d'y croire. Parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Mais quand il fixa les yeux tristes de sa petite sœur, il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Pourquoi Lisanna aurait inventé un mensonge aussi horrible ? La vérité lui éclata au visage. Il avait tué sa propre sœur. Il l'avait tuée de ses mains. Comment Lisanna pouvait-elle le regarder sans haine ? Comment pouvait-elle le regarder avec ce regard plein d'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir coupable ?

Alors Elfman fit la seule chose à faire : il prit la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne et c'est ensembles qu'ils retournèrent à Magnolia. Parce qu'il n'y avait désormais plus qu'eux deux et qu'ils devraient faire face, ensembles. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Ils allaient devoir vivre avec ce poids sur le cœur. Mais ils le feraient. Pour la mémoire de Mirajane.

* * *

Chapitre tristounet, je sais. Mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place^^


	3. Adieu

Me revoila avec la suite ! Chapitre triste, je vous préviens !

* * *

C'est dans un silence de mort que Lisanna et Elfman retournèrent à la guilde, Lisanna soutenant son aîné. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes pour eux, malheureusement. Lisanna n'osait pas dire un seul mot, de peur d'être maladroite et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ouverte.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la guilde et la cadette des Strauss respira un grand coup. Le pire était à venir. Il allait falloir l'annoncer à la guilde et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et si les autres mages leur en voulait ? Lisanna sentit la peur étreindre son cœur. Elfman posa la main sur son épaule et la rassura d'un sourire. Ils feraient face, c'est tout.

L'homme de la famille poussa la porte de la guilde et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. En les voyant, les mages présents cherchèrent la personne qui manquait à l'appel. Ils aperçurent ensuite la manière dont Elfman s'appuyait sur Lisanna et leurs mines désespérées. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots. En un regard, tout était compréhensible.

Erza fut la première à s'approcher d'eux. Elle prit Lisanna dans ses bras et la jeune blanche permit à ses larmes de rouler. Elfman s'assit non loin , pleurant bruyamment. Bientôt, la guilde ne fut que pleurs de toutes parts. Le maître, assis sur son éternel comptoir, essayait d'assimiler qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses enfants. Que Mirajane ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais. Il détesta le vide qui s'installa dans son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la guilde disparaissait. Et il espéra de tout cœur que ce serait la dernière.

- On a rien pu faire. Son corps a disparu. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- On ne pourra même pas l'enterrer.

A ce moment, Natsu poussa la porte de la guilde et son regard fit le tour de tous les visages attristés, de toutes les larmes, de tous les sanglots. Il chercha qui manquait à l'appel, parce que pour que tout le monde soit dans cet état, c'est que l'un d'eux avait…Disparu. Il aperçut les deux Strauss, et tout de suite, il comprit.

Happy sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers Lisanna, qui avait quitté les bras d'Erza pour s'installer près de son frère. Et en silence, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne comme pour lui donner son courage. Parce qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin désormais. La blanche le remercia d'un sourire tremblant, tandis qu'Happy se lovait contre elle.

* * *

Il était persuadé de croiser Mira à la guilde. Après tout, elle devait avoir terminé sa mission, non ? Et il avait décidé d'une chose pendant sa propre mission : ils devaient se voir sans prendre l'excuse d'un jeu. Parce que ce n'était plus un jeu, il le savait depuis la dernière fois. Et il était convaincu qu'elle-même le savait également. Il était donc temps qu'ils réagissent en personnes mûres et se fréquentent régulièrement. Qu'ils sortent ensembles. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir qu'entre eux ça pourrait coller. Et même bien. Et deux mages puissants ensembles, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux pour la réputation de la guilde ?

C'est avec un sourire qu'il entra dans la guilde. Son sourire se flâna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était déserte. Même Nab n'était pas là, à flâner devant le panneau des missions sans jamais en choisir une seule. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père pour lui faire son rapport de mission et pouvoir ensuite rentrer chez lui et dormir du sommeil du juste.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra simplement dans le bureau. Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la ferma en croisant le regard de son grand-père. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vieux qu'à cet instant. Comme si tout le malheur du monde lui pesait sur les épaules.

- Si c'est pour les dégâts causés en mission…

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Comme Gildarts est parti pour une mission de cent ans, tu es le dernier qui n'est pas au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Le silence s'abattit, angoissant le mage de foudre. Que pouvait-il s'être passé de si grave pour que le vieux soit dans un tel état ?

- Tu étais au courant de la mission de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna, il me semble ?

Luxus acquiesça, ne voyant pas où le maître voulait en venir exactement.

- Si elle a échoué et que Lisanna ou Elfman est blessé, je l'avais prévenu, tu sais.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. La mission a été en quelque sorte une réussite. Mais…Mirajane a disparue.

- Suffit qu'on aille la retrouver. Je m'en charge si tu veux !

- Elle ne reviendra pas, Luxus. Plus jamais.

Luxus le regarda avec incompréhension, ne se rendant même pas compte de ses poings serrés.

- Tu mens. Ou alors c'est une blague, c'est ça ? Elle ne peut pas disparaître à un moment pareil !

- On savait tous à quel point vous étiez proches….C'est la vérité, Luxus et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi. Elle est morte, tu vas devoir te faire à cette idée.

- Comment ?

Makarov garda le silence. A bout de patience, Luxus finit par lui hurler dessus.

- COMMENT ?

Le maître eut un soupir, avant de répondre à son petit-fils. Autant se débarrasser du plus dur au plus vite.

- Elfman a fusionné avec le roi des bêtes pour protéger ses deux sœurs. Mais il n'était plus lui-même. Lisanna a voulu lui faire entendre raison. Mais Mirajane avait deviné ce qui allait se passer et a poussé sa sœur. Je pense que tu devines sans mal la suite des évènements. Je t'en conjures, Luxus, n'en veux pas à Elfman. Il se sent déjà bien assez coupable alors n'en rajoutes pas !

Les mots parvinrent à son cerveau. Mais il ne parvint pas à répondre à son grand-père. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : Mirajane n'était plus là et c'était la faute d'Elfman. Peu importe ce que disait Makarov, les faits étaient bel et bien là : Elfman avait tué sa propre sœur. C'était de sa faute.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Makarov et quitta le bureau en coup de vent. Il devait faire quelque chose pour évacuer la rage qui l'avait saisi. Il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et tout de suite. Il avait envie de cogner . Quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais il fallait qu'il cogne. Ca aurait au moins le mérite de le calmer. La douleur ressentie dans ses poings endormirait la douleur de son cœur. C'était nécessaire. A cet instant, il avait réellement de cogner sur quelque chose pour se calmer. Se calmer et ne pas frapper Elfman lorsqu'il le verrait.

Il marcha sans but. Plus que tout, il aurait espéré que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le provoque. Il lui fallait un punching-ball. Ses pas le menèrent à son propre appartement et il claqua la porte en entrant. Avec rage, il retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, faisant tomber son matériel de musique. Il lui importait peu qu'il soit cassé. Avec désespoir, il se mit à taper du poing contre le mur de la cuisine.

Mais même la douleur provoquée par les coups ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Elle était partie. Pour de bon. Alors même qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Alors même qu'il voulait qu'ils soient ensembles. Officiellement, aux yeux de tous. Elle avait choisi de partir à ce moment-là. Elle avait choisi de le laisser seul. Et même si c'était irrationnel, il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle aurait _du_ être là, à son retour de mission. Il lui aurait parlé de ses projets et elle aurait accepté, bien sûr. Ils auraient formé un duo de choc, tous les deux, il le savait.

On sonna chez lui. Puis on toqua. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il arrêta cependant de frapper le mur. Ca ne lui apportait rien, au final. Ca n'avait même pas le mérite de le calmer un minimum.

- Luxus ! Dans quel état tu t'es mis ?

Bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait qu'être Fried, Ever et Bixrow. Il leur jeta un regard vide, sans répondre à la question d'Ever. A quoi bon ? Il n'était pas dur de savoir ce qui s'était passé, après tout.

- Le maître nous a dit que tu es parti si vite qu'il n'a même pas pu te dire quand aurait lieu l'enterrement.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ce sera demain. On tenait à attendre que tu sois la.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde savait que vous vous tourniez autour.

- Comment ?

- Vous n'étiez pas si bien cachés que ça à l'étage, tu sais.

Ce fut le seul sourire qu'il fit de la journée.

* * *

Il n'y avait même pas de corps à enterrer ! Ils étaient tous devant une tombe vide. Et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle n'était pas là. Elle avait disparu au sens propre comme figuré. En voyant Elfman, il avait eu du mal à se retenir de le frapper. Mais la peine qui émanait de lui était trop forte pour qu'il y soit insensible. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire la moindre remarque. Surtout en cette journée.

Luxus n'attendait qu'une chose : que cette cérémonie bien glauque et bien triste se termine. Il n'avait jamais supporté les enterrements. Que ce soit pour sa grand-mère ou bien sa mère. Et maintenant Mirajane…A croire qu'il devait perdre toutes les femmes importantes de sa vie.

Son vœu fut enfin exaucé et il fut l'un des seuls à rester sur place. Ne restaient que lui, Lisanna et Elfman. Le mage de foudre s'approcha un peu, ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur recueillement. Elfman se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Luxus. Tout…Tout est de ma faute.

Luxus fut touché par toute la peine qui émanait du jeune homme et bouleversé par les yeux de Lisanna, qui hurlaient toute la tristesse du monde. Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Elfman et adressa un faible sourire à Lisanna.

- T'excuses pas. C'est pas de ta faute. On n'aurait pas pu le prévoir.

Il ne dit pas au jeune homme que quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il l'aurait bien tué de ses mains. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elfman n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas l'avoir deviné. Luxus s'agenouilla en silence devant la tombe. Il se contentait de se recueillir. Elfman et Lisanna le laissèrent seuls et rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

A ce moment, alors qu'elle faisait la cuisine, Lisanna comprenait sans peine tout ce que Mirajane avait toujours fait pour eux. Elfman et elle avaient lentement pris le rythme de vivre seuls tous les deux. Ca avait été dur au début, bien sûr. Mais ils avaient surmonté la douleur comme Mira l'aurait fait à leur place.

Bien souvent, comme aujourd'hui, il arrivait que Lisanna doive faire à manger pour quatre. Natsu et Happy venaient régulièrement leur rendre visite. Depuis la disparition de Mirajane, le dragon slayer et le chat bleu venaient encore plus souvent qu'avant. Et ça leur faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie.

* * *

Un atroce mal de crâne réveilla Luxus et il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, avant de reconnaître les murs de la guilde. Il avait fait un concours de beuverie la veille. Avec Kana. Fallait-il préciser qu'il avait lamentablement perdu ? C'était de la faute du Raijinshuu, aussi. Ils l'avaient encouragé à accepter le défi et à boire plus que de raison. Bon sang ! Et dire qu'ils devaient partir en mission aujourd'hui ! Il ne tiendrait pas le choc. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le train. En temps normal, à la rigueur, il pouvait assurer sans qu'on ne voit trop son mal des transports. Mais là, avec la gueule de bois, ce n'était pas assuré. Et si le client voyait leur tête, il s'enfuirait en courant, c'était assuré ! Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que son mal de tête passe et ça pourrait le faire à la rigueur. Convaincu, Luxus alla réveiller son précieux Raijinshuu.

* * *

A mercredi pour la suite x)


	4. Edolas

Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)

* * *

C'est un puissant mal de tête qui réveilla la mage de rang S. Elle se redressa, se rappelant vaguement de la transformation d'Elfman et du fait qu'elle avait écarté Lisanna de sa trajectoire, recevant le choc à sa place. Ensuite, le trou noir. Elle se releva péniblement, du fait de son bras blessé et regarda autour d'elle avec ahurissement. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Strictement rien. Ils étaient en mission dans une forêt, et là, elle se retrouvait en plein désert. Elle se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de vérifier qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, mais rien à faire. Encore et toujours le désert. Le coup d'Elfman ne l'avait quand même pas envoyée à des kilomètres, si ?

Haussant les épaules -son bras lui arrachant une grimace de douleur- elle décidé de trouver par elle-même où elle se trouvait. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Elfman et Lisanna ne soient pas trop inquiets pour elle. Elle commença à marcher et le soleil tapa sur sa tête qui lui faisait déjà mal. Bon sang, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, elle le sentait ! Y'avait intérêt qu'on lui laisse une place de choix à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse se reposer en bonne et due forme et récupérer pour la mission qu'elle ferait ensuite avec Luxus. Elle lui avait promis après tout. Et il fallait dire qu'elle avait hâte de voir ce que pouvait donner une mission entre eux deux. Ca collait déjà bien comme ça, mais alors en mission…Ca devait être du tonnerre ! A n'en pas douter. Mira ricana de son jeu de mots et se figea.

Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : en plus d'être en plein désert, il y avait des falaises. Des falaises. En plein désert. C'était du jamais vu, ça ! Et ça pouvait être dangereux, mine de rien ! Mais où avait-elle vraiment atterri ? Elle commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant, surtout qu'elle s'affaiblissait à cause de ce soleil de plomb qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de forces, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les vappes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la guilde.

Mirajane plissa les yeux, il lui semblait apercevoir un bâtiment au loin. Peu importe que ce soit la guilde ou non…D'ailleurs la guilde ne pouvait pas avoir été déplacée en plein désert, quand même ? Ce serait un exploit dans ce cas et il faudrait que le maître lui explique le pourquoi du comment.

Doutant qu'il s'agisse de la guilde, la jeune fille décida cependant qu'elle pouvait toujours voir de quoi il s'agissait et aviserait ensuite. Si jamais, elle pouvait toujours se faire soigner là-bas et rechercher la guilde par après. Elle pourrait même demander à ce qu'on la guide et où elle se trouvait. Parce que vraiment, elle ne connaissait pas ce coin de Fiore et en était de plus en plus étonnée. Surtout en voyant des lézards étranges. Ils étaient roses. Des lézards roses ? Elle devait divaguer pour de bon, là. Le soleil lui faisait avoir des hallucinations peut-être ? Nan, parce que là, ce n'était plus possible.

Elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle distingua mieux le bâtiment qu'elle avait vu au loin. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Et pourtant…Le signe de la guilde était la, se dressant fièrement entre deux lianes. Ou deux racines, difficile de le dire. Mais depuis quand la guilde ressemblait à…CA ? Le maître avait du travailler sacrément vite pour arriver à un tel résultat en aussi peu de temps ! Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous, elle en était persuadée, maintenant.

Et puis, ce design…Il était laid. La guilde ressemblait à un espèce de champignon bizarroïde. Si déjà on changeait le design, autant faire quelque chose de beau et de moderne à la limite. Parce que ça, c'était plus que moche. Mirajane plissa les lèvres dans une moue agacée. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui tournait pas rond ici. Ou elle devenait vraiment folle. Franchement, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Soupirant, elle se décida à reprendre sa marche. Il fallait qu'elle ait des explications à ce qui se passait. Et tout de suite. Ou elle allait péter les plombs et ce serait pas beau du tout à voir. Mais pas beau. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Or, là, elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ca se trouvait, elle était en train de rêver, tout simplement. Et dans les rêves, il n'y avait pas de logique, pas vrai ? Elle prit son bras, le pinça et en ressentit aussitôt de la douleur. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Mais tout ça commençait franchement à l'inquiéter. Elle décida de hâter le pas afin d'en avoir le cœur net et de savoir ce qui se passait exactement .

Elle arriva enfin devant la « guilde ». Il était temps. Elle était littéralement à bout de forces. Encore un peu et elle se serait écroulée dans ce désert infernal. Mirajane respira un grand coup -elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après tout- et poussa la porte de la guilde d'un coup de pied. Autant faire son effet, non ? C'était bien moins marrant, sinon !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il y avait des mages qu'elle reconnaissait -ou qu'elle croyait reconnaître- et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Le maître avait recruté tant de monde en aussi peu de temps ? Inimaginable. Impossible, même. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, remplis de larmes.

Ok, y'avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qui n'allait _pas du tout_. Les mages se ruèrent vers elle pour la serrer contre eux. Même ceux qu'elle connaissait étaient bizarres. Comme…Changés. En l'inverse d'eux-mêmes. Rien qu'à voir Elfman ou Kana suffisait à la convaincre.

Elle croisa soudain deux yeux verts et se dit qu'elle devait être dans une autre dimension. Depuis quand Luxus était-il comme ça ? Ca, ce n'était pas _son_ Luxus, c'était certain. Il souriait…D'une façon pas Luxuesque. Ce n'était clairement pas normal !

- Mirajane ! On a eu si peur, tu étais tombée de si haut ! On a cru que tu étais morte !

La jeune fille fixa Lisanna avec effarement. Bon, les choses étaient déréglées. Mais le mieux à faire, pour en savoir plus, c'était de jouer le jeu pour pouvoir se renseigner sur ce monde. Parce qu'il lui apparaissait maintenant nettement qu'elle était _ailleurs_ qu'à Fiore. C'était sûr qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

- Où est le maître ? Demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, qui mieux que le maître -ici ou ailleurs- saurait la renseigner ? Peut-être même qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était pas…D'ici. Et qu'il trouverait un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle. Parce que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était dans un autre monde, elle eut un gros pincement au cœur en pensant à Elfman et Lisanna. Ils devaient…Elle pâlit brusquement. Ils devaient la croire morte.

- Mais le maître, c'est Luxus, voyons. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? On l'a élu maître il y a plus de trois ans !

- Je dois avouer que je me suis sérieusement cogné la tête et que mes idées ne sont pas claires.

Elle porta une main à sa tête et dut s'asseoir car la pièce se mettait à tourner autour d'elle. Les mondes parallèles, ça n'existait pas, si ? Parce que dans ce cas, comment ferait-elle pour rentrer chez elle ? Elle croisa les regards inquiets de Lisanna et Elfman. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire la vérité. Ce serait comme faire de la peine à ses propres frère et sœur. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de retourner chez elle, autant jouer le jeu et rendre heureux cet Elfman et cette Lisanna, non ?

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda une Kana qu'elle ne reconnut pas du tout. Tu es toute pâle. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. Wendy pourra s'occuper de toi.

Elle acquiesça faiblement, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être « Wendy ». Il n'y en avait pas dans sa Fairy Tail. Ou alors pas encore ? Ou alors un nouveau membre arrivé il y a peu qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ? Ca faisait trop d'informations à assimiler et elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce fut une Levy au regard sauvage qui la conduisit dans la salle qui servait d'infirmerie.

Mirajane s'allongea avec bonheur entre les draps blancs.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer où nous sommes et ce qui se passe ici ? Je me suis pris un gros coup la tête et j'ai vraiment du mal à rassembler mes idées.

Il fallait espérer que cette excuse -aussi bancale qu'elle fut- ferait l'affaire. Autrement, cela allait s'avérer compliqué de justifier son manque de connaissances et son ahurissement face à ce monde.

- Il y a plus simple. Je vais te chercher le livre qui parle de notre guilde et de notre monde pendant que Wendy te soignera.

Mirajane la remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'une fille aux cheveux bleus entrait dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne la connaissait vraiment pas. Sa tête ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle se laissa docilement soigner tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait beau jouer le jeu, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le coup ici. Faire semblant toute sa vie lui serait-il seulement possible ? Honnêtement, elle n'en savait rien. Il lui fallait une solution. Et vite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle se faisait soigner sans magie. Elle n'osa cependant pas poser de questions, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle. Elle trouverait sûrement les réponses dans le livre que Levy allait lui apporter. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille put se plonger dans le livre apporté par Levy, une fois celle-ci et Wendy étant parties pour la laisser se reposer.

_Le monde d'Edolas. _

Bien, elle avait au moins le nom de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était déjà ça de pris. Elle ouvrit le livre afin d'en débuter la lecture.

_Edolas est notre monde. Un monde où la magie se fait de plus en plus rare. Le roi Faust interdit à quiconque d'autre que lui et les gardes du royaume de s'en servir. C'est pour ça que des divisions, menées par des capitaines forts en combat, ont été créées. Celles-ci ont été créées dans le but d'éradiquer toutes les guildes résistantes, dites guildes noires. Toutes, sans exception, ont été détruites. Il n'en reste qu'une qui résiste encore et toujours. __**Fairy Tail.**_

_Le capitaine en charge de cette mission est loin d'être une incompétente. Elle est même la meilleure pour ce domaine. On la surnomme la __**Chasseuse de fées**__ parce qu'elle a fait de cette mission une affaire personnelle et qu'elle est réputée pour avoir tué plusieurs de ces fées qui résistent. Il s'agit d'Erza Knightwalker. _

Mirajane dut cesser un instant sa lecture, ébahie par tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Déjà, elle se trouvait dans une guilde noire. Ensuite : Erza, une ennemie ? Certes, elles ne s'entendaient pas dans son monde, mais une ennemie qui tuait les membres de sa guilde ?

_Il y a cependant dans notre monde des êtres qui ont la magie en eux et n'ont pas besoin d'objets pour l'utiliser. Il s'agit des Exceeds, sorte de chats ailés, qui ont le pouvoir divin de vie ou de mort sur tout être vivant. _

Les exceeds lui firent penser à Happy. Dans ce monde, ils semblaient redoutables. Plus que ça même. Des divinités…Quant à sa magie, il allait falloir qu'elle la dissimule. Et bien. Ce monde était clairement étrange, mais au moins en savait-elle plus désormais.

_La guilde de Fairy Tail est réputée dangereuse car ses membres sont rusés et fourbes. Ils sont doués pour échapper à la chasseuse de fées et cela fait des années qu'elle les traque. _

Dans n'importe quel monde, Fairy Tail restait égale à elle-même. Refusant de se plier aux règles et cela la fit sourire. Suivaient des photos des membres avec un compte-rendu de leur personnalité. Bien. Elle serait moins perdue comme ça. Il y avait des noms qu'elle se promit de retenir. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, entre autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe, après tout.

Elle referma le livre et eut un soupir désabusé. Que pouvait bien faire Luxus à cet instant ? Le Luxus qu'elle connaissait, pas l'autre. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré sa mort ? C'était méchant à dire, mais elle l'espérait. Si il l'avait pleuré, cela voudrait dire qu'il tenait à elle et peut-être qu'il l'aimait ? Parce qu'elle y avait réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion que le jeu auquel ils avaient joué n'en était pas un pour elle. Elle l'aimait. Et maintenant, elle était séparée de lui pour une durée indéterminée.

En parlant de Luxus, celui de ce monde venait d'entrer et la regardait d'un air soucieux. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu te sens mieux ? La mémoire te revient ?

- Oui. Petit à petit, les détails me reviennent.

Le jeune homme se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise, car elle l'analysait du regard et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si…Elle ne le reconnaissait et qu'elle cherchait ce qui clochait.

- Lisanna et Elfman étaient très tristes. Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'analysa à son tour du regard et remarqua que sa personnalité avait changée. Elle avait l'air plus farouche et plus sauvage que la Mirajane qu'ils connaissaient tous. C'était vraiment étrange. Comme une autre Mirajane.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, l'autre jour, avant que tu ne disparaisses…Tu y as réfléchi ?

La jeune fille le fixa avec incompréhension et il se demanda si il devait lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il se mit brutalement à rougir. Comment pourrait-il lui parler de ça ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'en souviens pas. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Mirajane plissa les yeux en voyant la gêne qui habitait le maître de la Fairy Tail d'Edolas. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas.

- Le mieux c'est que je te montres.

Elle haussa les sourcils, encore plus perdue. Si il ne s'expliquait pas clairement, elle ne risquait pas de comprendre ! Le blond se pencha vers elle et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle se laissa faire sans cependant répondre au baiser qui lui parut bien fade comparé à ceux de _son _Luxus. Elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant d'aimer ce Luxus-là. Ce n'était pas le sien et elle était mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Luxus la serra un peu plus contre lui, augmentant son malaise. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Un geste que son Luxus n'aurait pas fait et qui la mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Comment devait-elle réagir, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, il avait l'air si gentil ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant. Luxus se détacha d'elle et la fixa un bref instant dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demandes pas une réponse tout de suite. Mais penses-y, tu veux bien ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement, encore sous le choc. Le jeune homme quitta l'infirmerie et elle regarda la porte se fermer avec un air vide dans le regard. Elle allait devoir l'éconduire. Mais sans lui faire trop de mal. Et elle n'était pas douée pour ça.

Bon sang, elle voulait son monde, songea-t-elle alors que des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle voulait ses vrais amis, sa vraie famille. Et plus que tout, elle voulait son Luxus et pas cette pâle copie de lui qui la faisait se sentir aussi mal à l'aise. Elle resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

* * *

On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite :)


	5. Tourments

Voila la suite ! Encore triste, je sais x)

* * *

Luxus entra dans la ville, rentrant d'une longue mission. On pouvait s'étonner de le voir avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Mais lorsque l'on se rendait compte de l'endroit où il se rendait, c'était beaucoup moins étonnant. L'air sombre, le jeune homme passa le portail du petit cimetière. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Mirajane Strauss et y déposa les violettes.

Il n'avait pas su quelles fleurs choisir, mais il savait que la couleur préférée de la jeune fille était le violet. Alors, il lui avait paru logique de prendre des violettes. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle les avait quitté. Luxus aurait pensé que la douleur s'en irait au fil de temps, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela empirait.

- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il, si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre.

Il pensait à elle tous les jours. Il pensait que si il avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent une mission ensembles, elle ne serait pas morte. Ou que si il l'avait accompagnée à cette mission avec Elfman et Lisanna, il aurait pu empêcher que les choses se passent ainsi. Il aurait pu faire _quelque chose_, il en était sûr. Et il ne serait pas là, à contempler cette croix stupide, qui semblait le narguer.

Ils seraient même ensembles, puisqu'il voulait arrêter leur jeu stupide. Mais rien ne servait de ressasser ses idées noires. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse au fait qu'elle était partie. Au fait qu'elle l'avait laissé seul, qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Qu'elle était morte.

Il fixa durant quelques instants encore la tombe, avant de passer rapidement sur les tombes de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Il n'aimait pas les cimetières, il n'aimait pas passer sur les tombes, et il évitait en général d'y passer. Mais il avait eu besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de Mira, alors il n'allait pas ignorer les autres.

Il sortit enfin du cimetière, mais garda l'air sombre. Il savait que le vieux s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Il finirait forcément par aller mieux. Fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Et ça mettait du temps à passer.

Les plus inquiets étaient Fried, Bixlow et Ever. Parce que depuis la mort de Mirajane, il n'avait plus jamais parlé des plans de conquête de la guilde qu'il avait eus en tête il y a quelques temps. Pour tout dire, ça ne l'intéressait même plus. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait tant voulu conquérir la guilde. A un moment donné, il s'était vu à la tête de la guilde, avec Mira Jane à ses côtés. Oh, il doutait qu'elle aurait accepté, si il avait effectivement réalisé son plan d'ici quelques années. Elle lui en aurait voulu de prendre la guilde par la force, il en était persuadé.

Il haussa les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la guilde. Le plan n'était pour le moment plus d'actualité. En ce moment, il voulait seulement oublier cette douleur qui l'accompagnait perpétuellement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la guilde, une bagarre y avait éclaté. Ce qui n'était guerre étonnant. C'était les habitudes de la guilde, après tout. Il alla nonchalamment s'installer au bar et commanda une bière, dédaignant la bagarre futile qui régnait.

Il se contenta de chercher Lisanna et Elfman des yeux. En quelque sorte, il se sentait désormais responsable des deux frères et sœurs.

Lisanna était en compagnie de Natsu et Happy. Pas étonnant. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, ce fut cependant un regard terne qu'il rencontra et il en frissonna avant de détourner la tête. Cette gamine avait toujours respiré une joie de vivre qu'elle arrivait à communiquer à tous les membres de la guilde, alors voir que ce regard avait disparu…

Il ne trouva pas Elfman. Celui-ci devait être parti. Il avait entendu dire que pour noyer sa culpabilité, oublier que c'était à cause de lui que Mira était morte, il enchaînait les missions à tout va. Une manière de s'épuiser le corps, le cœur et le cerveau. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec lui. Qu'il lui explique que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien et que délaisser Lisanna, la seule sœur qui lui restait désormais, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Luxus porta la bière à ses lèvres, apercevant le Raijin s'approcher de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient bien cette fois-ci. Fried le couvait d'u regard inquiet, Ever restait stoïque et Bixlow, sous le casque qui cachait son visage ne montrait aucune émotion.

- On pourrait faire une mission ensembles, la prochaine fois ?

Si ce n'était que ça…C'est vrai qu'il les délaissait quelque peu en ce moment. Il haussa les épaules d'un air vague.

- Je vous laisse choisir. Mais pas avant deux ou trois jours. J'ai besoin de quelques journées pour me reposer et j'ai des choses à faire.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Elfman. Lisanna était la cadette, c'était à lui désormais de veiller sur elle comme Mira, sous ses airs de démon, avait toujours veillé sur eux. Il espéra sérieusement tomber sur le jeune homme. Parce que la situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il fallait que les Strauss avancent. Certes, la douleur persisterait, mais lui-même avançait. Il fallait qu'eux deux fassent de même.

Il vida sa bière d'une traite, jeta un œil à Lisanna qui riait, avec toujours ce regard qui n'était pas elle.

- On se retrouve chez moi dans trois jours pour la mission.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la guilde, sentant le regard pesant de son grand-père le suivre. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea ensuite vers son appartement d'un air morose. En redressant la tête, il aperçut une fille avec des cheveux blancs, et pendant un instant, eut le fol espoir que ce soit Mirajane. Avant qu'il ne se rappelle que ça ne pouvait pas être elle, puisqu'elle était morte.

Son cœur sembla lui peser des tonnes lorsque cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet. Et puis, elle était moins jolie cette fille. Mirajane était beaucoup plus séduisante qu'elle et il se donna une gifle mentale d'avoir pu les confondre toutes les deux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un homme aux cheveux blancs qu'il aperçut, en train de marcher les épaules voûtées et la tête basse. Aucun doute n'était possible quant à son identité à lui et il n'en crut pas sa chance. Elfman. Il accéléra le pas pour pouvoir parler au jeune homme avant qu'il n'arrive à la guilde.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Luxus l'attrapa par le bras.

- Oh, c'est toi Luxus. Marmonna Elfman d'une vois éteinte.

- Ouais. Et faut que tu te ressaisisses, mon vieux.

Elfman le fixa d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le mage de foudre. Il le regarda alors d'un air interrogateur, attendant la suite.

- Tu es l'aîné, tu es l'homme de la maison. C'est à toi de prendre soin de Lisanna, maintenant. Mirajane n'est plus la pour le faire pour toi, alors sois un homme. Ta sœur ne va pas bien.

Il avait dit les mots qu'il fallait, il le sentait.

- Et comment je pourrais m'occuper d'elle alors que tout est de ma faute.

Luxus soupira, se passant la main sur le nez d'un air agacé. Il détestait les conversations de ce genre dégoulinantes de sentiments. Mais elle était nécessaire, il le savait.

- C'est un concours de circonstances. Tout n'est pas de ta faute, alors arrêtes de culpabiliser. Personne n'est responsable, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Il faut juste faire avec. Et là, ce que tu dois faire, c'est parvenir à faire sourire à nouveau Lisanna. De son vrai sourire d'avant pas de cette pâle copie qu'elle esquisse maintenant. C'est à toi de prendre les choses en main et de t'occuper de ta famille.

Elfman le fixa durant un long moment.

- T'es un vrai homme de Luxus. T'aurais vraiment pu rendre ma sœur heureuse.

Luxus ne répondit pas et le quitta sur un signe de tête. Ses poings étaient serrés dans ses poches et il sentait ses yeux briller. Nan, il ne pleurerait pas. Un gros dur dans son genre ne devait pas pleurer. Il crispa les mâchoires, faisant refluer ces saloperies de larmes. Ce qu'Elfman avait dit l'avait touché, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Mais il n'était pas un grand sentimental, non , pas du tout. Malgré tout, une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Même à l'enterrement il n'avait pas pleuré. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'il gardait trop d'émotions en lui sans jamais les laisser sortir.

Il entra dans son appartement et se vautra dans son canapé, les lèvres tremblantes, refusant de céder face aux larmes qui voulaient rouler. Il était un gros dur ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se vider de ses émotions comme toutes ces femmelettes ! Et pourtant, finalement, ce furent les larmes qui remportèrent la bataille et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Encore heureux qu'il était seul chez lui.

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais sa crise de larmes, étrangement, lui fit un bien fou.

* * *

Lisanna trouvait Elfman bizarre depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait changé et semblait -enfin- vouloir prendre les choses en main. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle se sentait au moins aussi coupable que lui en ce qui concernait la mort de leur grande sœur.

Tout d'abord, c'est elle, en premier , qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner à une mission de rang S alors que Mira n'était pas trop d'accord. Ensuite, si Mira ne l'avait pas poussée, ce serait elle qui serait morte. Et il y avait des jours où elle se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit le cas plutôt que de ressentir cette tristesse permanente en se levant et en se couchant tous les jours.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elfman et Lisanna ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais les changements s'opérèrent presque naturellement. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Lisanna retrouva le sourire et la joie de vivre qui n'avaient toujours appartenus qu'à elle.

* * *

Luxus regarda le sourire et les yeux de Lisanna, satisfait. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle allait mieux et il s'en sentait fier. C'était comme si il avait réussi une mission particulièrement difficile. Elfman lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et il lui fit un signe de tête en retour. Il lança un regard noir au vieux, qui à nouveau, semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il n'allait pas s'effondrer en chialant sur le sol, pas la peine de le couver ainsi du regard ! C'était agaçant, à force ! Il n'était pas en sucre non plus, fallait pas abuser.

Il quitta une fois de plus la guilde, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Le temps s'accordait à son humeur : il pleuvait à verse. Peut-être même y aurait-il un orage qui n'éclaterait pas à cause de lui pour une fois. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Il passa devant le cimetière sans s'arrêter, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un vague regard vers la tombe de la fille qui l'avait changé. Ses plans pour récupérer la guilde, il les avait définitivement oubliés, relégués dans un coin dans son esprit. Il trouvait ça tellement futile désormais. Ca ne l'intéressait même plus.

Il voulait juste oublier la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur chaque jour quand il pensait à Mira. Parce que lui n'avait personne pour veiller sur lui comme Lisanna ou Elfman. Lui, il devait se faire à cette douleur tout seul. Quoique en y réfléchissant, il avait toujours le vieux. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas lui dire « En fait, j'étais amoureux de Mira et maintenant j'arrive pas à oublier cette douleur, elle part pas, même au fil du temps. T'aurais pas une idée ? ». Ce n'était clairement pas leur style.

Arrivé à son appartement, Fried, Ever et Bixlow l'attendaient et il songea qu'il était temps que cette mission commence. Ca lui changerait les idées et il espérait -sans trop y croire- que ça calmerait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Après, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à employer pour aller mieux. Il alla chercher son manteau puis rejoignit son, groupe.

- On a pris une S Quest. Une guilde noire à démanteler. Il faut surtout de la baston.

- De la baston ! De la baston !

Il esquissa un sourire. Cogner des gars, c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. A croire que son Raijin savait comment lui remonter le moral. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Mais ça, Luxus ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est que cette mission lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Un petit avis ?


	6. Apprentissage

Voila donc la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous x)

* * *

Trois mois avaient passés depuis qu'elle était coincée dans ce monde. Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Elle se souvint encore de son réveil à l'infirmerie, après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées, autant pour Luxus que pour Elfman, Lisanna et tous les autres.

C'est de chagrin qu'elle s'était endormie et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle s'était réveillée, les yeux gonflés et un atroce mal de tête la tiraillant. Elle avait mis du temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Et quand ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle avait encore pleuré. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ce monde. Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle auprès de ceux qu'elle avait connus. Et pas de ces personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, ou du moins dont la personnalité lui était inconnue. Elle avait fini par respirer un grand coup et se calmer. Ca ne servait à rien de s'enfoncer dans cette tristesse.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle devrait se faire à ce monde et à ces règles. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait suffisamment d'un Elfman et d'une Lisanna tristes. Inutile d'en rajouter en plus. Elle devait avancer afin de ne pas rendre d'autres personnes tristes.

Forte de cette décision, elle avait fait sa toilette dans la salle de bains jouxtant l'infirmerie. Et elle avait réfléchi longuement, à la manière de faire comprendre au Luxus de ce monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas une relation avec lui. Et lui faire comprendre sans être rustre ou méchante comme elle l'était habituellement. Si elle avait bien compris, dans ce monde, Mirajane était plus douce qu'elle ne l'était. Elle ne changerait pas son caractère du tout au tout, mais autant atténuer légèrement son côté bagarreuse. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas Erza pour se battre avec elle et Natsu et Grey n'étaient pas intéressants, ici. Sans parler de Kana.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille était entrée dans la guilde et avait cherché Luxus du regard. Celui-ci semblait lire mais il la vit de suite et sembla se rendre compte qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. D'un signe de tête, il lui montra le bureau du maître en haut des escaliers et elle le suivit.

Luxus referma la porte et se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Elle acquiesça et se tortilla les mains, cherchant comment lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Irrémédiablement, elle pensa au Luxus avec qui elle aurait voulu être et elle se perdit quelques instants, ne se rendant pas compte que son interlocuteur lui parlait et attendait une réponse qui tardait à venir. Mira sentait presque les larmes l'envahir en pensant à son Luxus alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas être triste et de ne plus penser à la guilde d'Earthland.

Mirajane se réveilla brusquement en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas possible, voilà qu'il remettait cela. Et elle ne savait de nouveau pas comment réagir alors que les mains du jeune homme se posaient sur ses hanches afin de la serrer plus contre lui. Comment pouvait-elle le repousser alors qu'il avait l'air si gentil et qu'il avait l'air d'aimer profondément la Mira de ce monde ? Elle se décida finalement et posa les mains sur le torse du blond et le poussa. Luxus la fixa d'un air ahuri, mais ne se rapprocha pas d'elle.

- Je suis désolée…Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments comme tu l'espères.

- Mais avant que tu ne disparaisses, on s'est embrassés à plusieurs reprises, et tu avais l'air d'apprécier cela. On serait même allés plus loin, si on avait pas repris nos esprits.

Mirajane le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité. Jamais il ne la croirait. Qui la croirait si elle affirmait qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici mais qu'elle les connaissait tous sous une autre personnalité ?

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir….Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que c'était simplement un moment d'égarement de ma part. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même et en réfléchissant, je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec toi. Je suis désolée si je te blesse, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi gentiment à quelqu'un qu'elle remballait et c'était assez dur même si les mots lui venaient tout naturellement. Elle espérait simplement que maintenant, Luxus accepterait cette excuse -pitoyable, il faut dire- et ne lui demanderait plus d'être avec lui. Il la fixa de longues minutes, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège quelconque.

- Je ne t'embêterais plus et je m'excuse de t'avoir importunée avec ces histoires.

Visiblement, elle l'avait vexé. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle s'était expliquée clairement et elle n'allait quand même pas se forcer à être avec lui juste pour ne pas le vexer ! De toute manière, il n'égalait pas le Luxus qu'elle voulait. Il était bien trop gentil et trop discret. C'est le sien qu'elle préférait et qu'elle préférerait toujours, c'était clair. Si seulement elle n'avait pas disparu dans ce monde qu'elle commençait à détester, elle était persuadée qu'il serait ensembles. Elle secoua la tête pour éviter de ressasser encore et toujours ces pensées. Ca ne servait à rien.

- Désolée….Dit-elle encore une fois avant de quitter le bureau du maître de Fairy Tail, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre qui était la sienne, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle était différente de la Mira de ce monde. Celle-ci était bien trop douce -tout ce qu'elle n'était pas- et même ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop sages à son goût. Pas question qu'elle s'habille de cette manière. Elle préférait ses tenues à elle, provocantes, certes, mais ce ne serait pas elle sinon.

Et puis, La Mira d'ici était barmaid. Elle avait longuement pesé la question. Si elle ne voulait pas adopter son style vestimentaire, être barmaid ne la dérangeait pas pour autant. Ca lui ferait penser à autre chose qu'à toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait perpétuellement. Elle se demandait de temps à autres, si à Earthland, Luxus la regrettait ou si il s'en fichait. Il avait toujours été dur à cerner et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si il tenait à elle ou non. Certes, il y avait eu des échanges mais rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas juste physique, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était plus que physique, même pour Luxus. Alors, elle décida qu'il devait être triste. Au moins un peu. Et elle se promit que quand elle serait de retour dans leur monde, elle lui demanderait d'être avec elle. Parce que pour le moment, elle espérait encore pouvoir rentrer chez elle. La jeune fille ne saurait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans cet espoir. Elle serait probablement tombée dans la déprime ou la dépression. Parce qu'imaginer passer le restant de sa vie dans ce monde était tout bonnement impossible pour elle. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Il faudrait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle un jour ou l'autre. Alors elle espérait de tout son cœur trouver une solution.

* * *

C'est alors qu'elle servait un verre à Natsu -étrangement chétif et craintif ici- qu'elle assista à la première attaque de la chasseuse de fées et à la première téléportation de la guilde.

Levy et Lucy se disputaient -ce qui semblait habituel, ce qui lui rappelait Erza et elle en quelque sorte - s'insultant de tous les noms. Cela allait de « amazone plate » à « miss bimbo » et Mira se retenait de sourire derrière son bar, qu'elle commençait à affectionner tout particulièrement.

La Lisanna d'ici quant à elle ne semblait pas amoureuse de Natsu comme sa propre petite sœur. Et si ça l'avait surprise au début, elle avait fini par s'y faire se demandant alors de quelle garçon cette Lisanna pouvait être amoureuse. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé la réponse à cette question et ça la perturbait grandement. Elle détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose ou ne pas trouver la réponse à quelque chose. C'était plus qu'agaçant et elle n'était pas très patiente.

Celui qui la choquait le plus était sans aucun doute Grey, toujours emmitouflé dans des tonnes d'habits, même lorsqu'il faisait chaud. Elle était tellement habituée à le voir à moitié nu aussi, que forcément, ça avait de quoi rendre fou. Mais le plus fou, c'était ça : Grey et Natsu étaient les meilleurs amis. Une chose à laquelle encore elle avait du mal à se faire. Après tout, la jeune fille ne les connaissait que bagarreurs et se cherchant toujours des noises. Alors oui, Edolas était vraiment un monde étrange.

Luxus quant à lui était devenu distant avec elle, lui en voulant probablement -au moins un tout petit peu- de son refus. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il parvenait à lui sourire de temps à autres. C'est qu'il lui avait presque pardonné dans ce cas et elle ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir donc forcément….

A ce moment là tout allait bien et Mirajane se disait même qu'elle pourrait se faire à ce monde au fil du temps. Quand soudain, la porte de leur guilde avait littéralement volé en éclats. Autant à Earthland ça arrivait régulièrement, autant à Edolas c'était une chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Il y avait donc de quoi s'interroger. Toutes les têtes s 'étaient tournées vers la porte, inquiètes et curieuses de savoir ce qui se tramait.

La panique avait aussitôt pris tous les esprits lorsque les membres de la guilde s'étaient rendus compte qu'il s'agissait d'Erza Knightwalker qui les avait dénichés, une fois de plus, un rictus sur ses lèvres. Le premier réflexe de la blanche aurait été de se transformer en Satan Sitri, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir de magie en elle et qu'elle se devait de la cacher.

Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas deviner que si il venait aux oreilles du roi qu'une membre de Fairy Tail avait de la magie en elle, elle était sûre de mettre la guilde en danger et d'être traquée afin que sa magie lui soit volée. Elle en était persuadée et c'est pourquoi elle resta discrète, se contentant de dévisager cette Erza, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'air de bien trop aimer les voir s'agiter, et courir dans tous les sens, paniqués de son apparition.

Ce furent Jett et Droy qui la repoussèrent à l'extérieur, le temps que Levy puisse entrer les calculs pour téléporter la guilde dans un endroit plus sûr. Mira observait cette agitation d'un œil curieux mais également ennuyé. Elle se demandait surtout ce qui allait se passer une fois que Levy aurait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle faisait le plus rapidement possible, stressée par Lucy qui lui intimait de se dépêcher où ils allaient tous y passer.

Lorsque Jett et Droy revienrent dans la guilde -ils avaient apparemment réussi à assommer Knightwalker pour un moment- , Levy eut un sourire satisfait et un cri de victoire, tirant la langue à Lucy qui croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Tout le monde s'accroché à quelque chose, et Mira les imita. Si ils le faisaient ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien, alors autant faire comme eux. Elfman vérifia qu'elle était accrochée à quelque chose et prit Lisanna dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'elle aussi arrive indemne…Là où Levy allait les envoyer.

La sensation fut étrange et il lui était impossible de la décrire tellement c'était bizarre. Mira dut cependant avouer qu'elle n'était pas mécontente que la téléportation soit terminée. Elle espérait que la chasseuse de fées ne les trouve pas trop souvent parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation lorsque la guilde « allait » autre part.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, les mages allèrent vérifier à l'extérieur qu'ils étaient en sécurité et ne risquaient pas de tomber une fois de plus sur Knightwalker. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la guilde ne pouvait pas se télé porter un nombre incalculable de fois non plus ! Ils avaient encore un peu de marge avant de ne plus avoir le choix, mais mieux valait qu'ils ne doivent pas se télé porter plus d'une fois en un laps de temps trop court.

Mira croula à ce moment sous les demandes et elle se dépêcha de servir tout ce petit monde afin de pouvoir se désaltérer à son tour. Elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie pouvait être dure pour une guilde comme Fairy Tail à Edolas et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se rendait également compte à quel point c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie et de devoir la cacher tout le temps. C'était comme de cacher une part d'elle-même et ce n'était pas évident du tout quand on était habitué à l'utiliser librement à tout bout de champ quand on le voulait où on le voulait. Il allait vraiment falloir que la jeune fille travaille là-dessus. Et le pire c'est qu'elle allait devoir y travailler seule. Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne de la guilde sans dévoiler son secret, d'où elle venait, et elle doutait vraiment qu'on la croie si elle disait la vérité. Au pire, on la prendrait pour une folle, bonne à enfermer pour l'asile.

Elle jeta un regard à tous les membres de la guilde réunis et se dit qu'elle commençait à aimer cette guilde, malgré que ce ne fut pas la sienne. Il s'agissait toujours de Fairy Tail, même si elle était différente de celle qu'elle avait connue. C'était toujours la même mentalité d'entraide et de camaraderie qu'elle avait connu à Earthland, et ça on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Elle aimait la guilde de Fairy Tail quel que soit le monde où elle se trouvait.

* * *

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours ! A la semaine prochaine :)


	7. Dépression

Voila la suite, un peu en retard, mais j'ai été très occupée hier^^ Bonne lecture, attention c'est triste !

* * *

Luxus porta la bière à ses lèvres, le regard vide. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la serveuse -pourtant fort jolie et toute en formes- qui le servit. En temps normal, pourtant, il aurait laissé ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps et un sourire dragueur aurait retroussé ses lèvres. Il aurait ensuite tout fait pour la mettre dans son lit.

C'est ce qui se serait passé il y a quelques mois en arrière. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait changé et il avait beau faire, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Même faire des missions avec son équipe ne l'intéressait plus. Même devenir plus fort. Même conquérir la guilde.

Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer et il fixa le fond de son verre avec désespoir. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, Luxus Draer serait dans un tel état ? Il ne se reconnaissait même pas lui même, c'était dire ! Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun but. Il avait beau essayer d'en trouver un, sa vie était vide de sens. Depuis que…Depuis qu'_elle_ était partie. C'était fou de se mettre dans un tel état pour une fille. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était Mirajane Strauss. Et il s'était rendu compte trop tard que c'était la fille qu'il lui fallait.

La seule chose qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était quand il voyait le sourire de Lisanna. Il avait au moins réussi à faire une chose de bien depuis que Mira était morte. Il n'en voulait même pas à Elfman et pour ça, il était fier de lui. De toute manière, en voyant comment le jeune homme s'accablait lui-même, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Les deux Strauss étaient d'ailleurs présents à la guilde. Lisanna plaisantait, collée à ce pauvre Natsu qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux filles et Elfman les regardait en souriant, tout en surveillant les gestes du chasseur de dragons.

Le blond eut un bref sourire. Ca le rendait heureux de voir que ces deux-là allaient…_Bien_. Du moins, aussi bien quand on a perdu une sœur qui vous a élevé comme une mère. Parce que sous ses apparences de rebelle et de puissante mage, Luxus savait très bien que Mira maternait son frère et sa sœur comme il se devait et qu'elle savait très bien s'occuper d'eux. Il commanda une autre bière alors qu'une énième bagarre éclatait à la guilde.

Celle-ci, il la but d'une traite avant de quitter la guilde, les mains dans les poches. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour s'occuper. S'occuper l'esprit et oublier cette douleur qui le rongeait jour après jour. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir dingue. Dingue de ne plus avoir de motivation pour se lever le matin, que les journées paraissent aussi longues et monotones sans rien pour casser la routine. Marre de se coucher et de rester à fixer le plafond de sa chambre en redoutant que le sommeil ne vienne. Parce que la nuit, c'était le pire. Il rêvait de ce qui aurait pu se passer si il avait insisté pour accompagner les Strauss durant cette mission. Il rêvait de Mira, qui restait en vie et auprès de lui.

Et le matin, la cruelle désillusion de la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Il se rappelait que c'était impossible et que plus jamais il ne l'aurait dans ses bras, que plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait avec fièvre et passion, que plus jamais il ne passerait la main dans ses cheveux blancs qu'il avait toujours admiré de par leur pureté par rapport à son caractère et son comportement. Que plus jamais il n'y aurait de joute verbale entre eux, que plus jamais elle ne le fixerait avec cette lueur provocante dans le regard qui l'avait séduit de prime abord.

Et une autre journée, aussi longue, aussi routinière, aussi monotone et aussi ennuyeuse que la précédente commençait alors pour lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il faisait encore des missions, c'était pour pouvoir payer son loyer et garder son appartement. S'il s'était écouté, il n'aurait plus fait de missions et serait resté tous les jours au fond de son lit, son casque vissé sur les oreilles à écouter des musiques tristes.

Il soupira et entra dans son appartement, se laissant tomber dans son canapé. L'appartement aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de nettoyage, mais même faire ça lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces. A la guilde, il essayait de faire bonne figure et de renvoyer la même image d'insensible qu'auparavant. Et ça semblait marcher puisque personne ne lui demandait comment il allait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'attendait que ça. Il attendait que quelqu'un lui tende la main et l'aide à sortir de ce gouffre sans fin dans lequel il s'enfonçait sans trouver la solution pour remonter.

Luxus espérait que son grand-père finirait par remarquer qu'il allait mal. Parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la demander. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire est de vivre comme une coquille vide.

Il mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, soupirant avec force. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on frappait à sa porte, perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Et lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnait, il n'ébaucha pas un geste pour ouvrir à la personne qui lui rendait visite.

Il resta là, à fixer la porte d'un regard vague. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen, Lisanna, Elfman et son grand-père. Le regard de Makarov se porta sur l'appartement autrefois propret de Luxus et qui maintenant ressemblait plus à un taudis qu'à autre chose. C'était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il posa ensuite le regard sur son petit-fils, qui les fixait mais qui ne semblait pas les voir, comme ailleurs. Oui, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Tous les visiteurs de Luxus s'installèrent de part et d'autre du jeune homme qui daigna enfin remarquer leur présence.

- Luxus…Commença le maître de Fairy Tail et il se tourna vers lui. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas bien, on l'a tous vu.

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans les prunelles vertes de Luxus et Makarov comprit soudain que tout en s'enfonçant dans son désespoir, le jeune homme avait seulement attendu que quelqu'un le sorte de là et l'aide à remonter à la surface. Et ça lui fit mal de ne pas avoir réagi avant.

- Si ça continue, tu vas nous faire une grave dépression. Tu es déjà en état de dépression et c'est assez alarmant. On ne veut pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dépression…Répéta le blond, marmonnant en passant la main dans ses cheveux en épis.

Les mots faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son cerveau et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : son grand-père avait raison. Rongé par la douleur, il s'enfonçait dans la dépression.

- On sait que ce que tu vis est dur. Commença Evergreen. A nous aussi, elle nous manque. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, se fabriquer d'autres projets et d'autres buts dans la vie.

Luxus lança un regard noir à la fée, les poings serrés.

- Tu ne ressens pas la même douleur que celle que moi je ressens tous les jours. C'est comme si ma vie était vide de sens. Que je me levais juste parce que je n'ai pas le choix. De regretter qu'il soit trop tard pour lui avoir dit certaines choses.

Lisanna posa la main sur l'épaule du blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On ne peut pas comprendre à quel point tu souffres, c'est vrai. Parce que tu ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que nous on l'aimait. C'était notre sœur, mais on est pas des idiots. On savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous deux. Mais tu penses franchement qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir devenir une véritable loque ? Je crois que ça la rendrait triste de te voir comme ça.

Luxus fixa la benjamine des Strauss. Quand était-elle devenue aussi mature ? Ses yeux océan lui assuraient que tout allait bien se passer, que si il acceptait leur main tendue, tout irait beaucoup mieux et que si la douleur qu'il ressentait ne disparaîtrait pas totalement, elle finirait par s'estomper. Au moins un peu.

- Tu nous as empêchés, mon frère et moi, de sombrer dans la dépression. Alors je t'interdis de t'y plonger. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de fort et de puissant, alors t'abandonner à ta douleur ne te ressemble pas.

Luxus se redressa légèrement, les mots de Lisanna faisant leur effet. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison, qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour aller mieux parce qu'il était au bout du rouleau, autant mentalement que physiquement.

- Alors tu vas me laisser ranger ton appartement, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça et tu vas suivre les autres.

Le jeune homme se laissa persuader et se laissa mettre à la porte de chez lui pour suivre les autres, il ne savait où.

* * *

Le blond se demandait pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené sur l'étendue d'herbe qui bordait la rivière. Il se tourna vers son grand-père dont le visage restait cependant impassible. Elfman se plaça en face de lui.

- Je veux que tu me frappes.

- T'as perdu la tête ! S'exclama Luxus, se reculant.

- C'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'il t'arrive, alors frappe. Sépares-toi de cette colère. Parce que tu as beau être triste, tu es également en colère. Et je suis le responsable de ces sentiments. Alors frappes-moi.

- Je refuses. Parce que je me retiendrais pas, je risquerais de tuer. Et elle m'en voudrait pour ça.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, mais tout le monde l'avait bien entendue. Elfman se contenta de sourire.

- Les autres sont là au cas où tu te laisserais emporter. Je te laisserais me frapper sans riposter, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Et tu as besoin d'évacuer cette rage qui t'habite.

Luxus le fixa, réfléchissant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il accepta. S'il se laissait déborder, il serait stoppé. Et Elfman avait raison : il était en colère et il avait besoin d'évacuer cette rage.

Le blond se plaça en face d'Elfman, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté. Mais alors, il revit le visage de Mirajane lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou lorsqu'ils se provoquaient. Il revit sa moue provocante, son air mutin, il revit ses yeux bleus briller d'une lueur de défi. Et il frappa.

Il ne frappa pas fort et Elfman ne le laissait pas lui faire trop de mal, il frappait pour oublier. Oublier à quel point il avait mal depuis qu'elle les avait quittés. Oublier qu'il se sentait coupable, parce qu'en insistant plus, il aurait pu la faire fléchir et participer à cette mission et ainsi la sauver du sort funeste qu'elle avait connu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pleurer et certainement pas devant tout ce monde réuni autour de lui. Son grand-père posa la main sur son épaule, compatissant, tandis que le Raijinshuu l'entourait et qu'Elfman s'asseyait en tailleur en face celui, l'air satisfait.

- La prochaine fois que tu vas mal, ne te laisses pas engouffrer par cette douleur. Nous sommes une famille, on est là pour se soutenir.

- Je n'avais pas le droit. Mira n'est pas ma sœur, je n'avais pas le droit de voler leur douleur à Elfman et Lisanna.

- Elle n'est pas ta sœur, mais elle représentait beaucoup pour toi. Intervint Elfman, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles vertes de Luxus. C'est grâce à toi que nous allons mieux, alors je t'interdis de penser que tu n'as pas le droit d'être malheureux de sa mort.

Les larmes de Luxus avaient vite cessées de couler, ce jour-là, réconforté par les paroles bienfaisantes d'Elfman. Makarov l'informa que les prochains temps, il ne devrait pas effectuer de missions seul, il serait obligé d'être accompagné par son équipe habituelle.

Au bout d'une semaine, Luxus alla mieux. Au bout d'un mois, il recommença à sourire et à taquiner les autres. Au bout de plusieurs autres mois, il était redevenu lui-même. Et tout ça, il le devait à Elfman et Lisanna. Un lien spécial se créa entre les Strauss restants et lui. Parce qu'ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement à surmonter la disparition de la même personne et que ça ne s'oubliait pas comme ça.

J'espère que ça vous a plu^^Un p'tit avis ?


	8. Lucy

__Voila donc la suite avec un petit saut dans le temps^^ Bonne lecture x)

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard_

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est Ignir que tu vas pouvoir retrouver ? Demanda Lisanna, alors que Natsu prenait sa main pour la faire avancer plus vite.

Lisanna eut un sourire et serra sa main en retour. Entre Natsu et elle, ce n'était pas compliqué. Il y avait des gestes tendres, mais c'était tout et elle le laissait aller à son rythme. Tant qu'elle était auprès de lui et qu'elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, ça lui suffisait. Happy volait au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils allaient explorer Hargéon, cherchant le renommé mage Salamander. Sitôt ce nom entendu, Natsu avait supplié Lisanna de l'accompagner parce qu'il voulait lui présenter son père. Il était persuadé que Salamander était en fait Ignir. Lisanna l'avait surtout accompagné pour être avec lui et le consoler au cas où ce ne fut pas le cas. Parce que rien n'assurait qu'Ignir était présent dans cette ville et elle en doutait fortement. Un dragon, dans une ville comme celle-ci, ça se saurait, non ? Mais elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire en voyant à quel point il avait eu l'air heureux en apprenant qu'Ignir était -peut-être- à Hargéon, qui n'était pas si éloignée de la ville de Magnolia.

Elle se rappelait qu'Elfman lui avait dit d'être prudente, même si elle se trouvait avec Natsu qui saurait la protéger, et Luxus lui avait dit d'essayer de faire en sorte que Natsu ne détruise pas tout sur son passage comme à son habitude.

Luxus était rarement présent à la guilde, il restait égal à lui-même, solitaire et refermé sur lui-même, mais il trouvait toujours un moment à consacrer à Lisanna et Elfman. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois aidés mutuellement à aller mieux à la mort de Mirajane, un lien s'était crée entre eux trois. Lisanna en venait même à considérer Luxus comme un deuxième grand-frère. Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il faisait un grand-frère solitaire et taciturne, mais il restait…Protecteur envers elle et Elfman. Surtout elle, vu qu'elle était la plus jeune. Elle était persuadée que le blond la considérait aussi un peu comme sa petite sœur et qu'il voulait veiller sur elle, un peu comme si en faisant cela, il exauçait une dernière volonté de Mira.

La plupart du temps, Luxus restait toujours à l'étage. C'était là qu'il avait passé le plus de moments avec Mirajane, mais il semblait qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement cet endroit. Et de là-haut, il avait une vue plongeante sur tout ce qui se passait à la guilde et Lisanna s'était aperçue qu'il aimait bien pouvoir tout regarder.

Il partait aussi souvent en mission -surtout avec son précieux Raijin- qui duraient un bout de temps. Lisanna lui avait proposé d'en faire une avec elle et Elfman, un jour. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un regard aussi triste ce jour-là et elle avait réalisé sa gaffe. Ca avait du lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière mission que les Strauss avaient fait ensembles et elle n'avait plus jamais osé aborder ce sujet délicat.

Parce qu'Elfman et elle n'avaient plus fait de missions depuis… « L'accident ». Ils n'osaient pas, de peur de perdre à nouveau l'un d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas envie de souffrir à nouveau comme il y a presque deux ans.

Lisanna avait remarqué aussi que Luxus ne s'était plus montré en présence d'une fille. Pas à la guilde. Il ne sortait plus avec des mages, comme pour éviter de les perdre comme il avait perdu Mirajane. Lorsqu'on parlait de Mira, elle voyait toujours son regard briller de nostalgie et de tristesse. Et elle était persuadée alors, qu'il l'aimait encore, et que, d'une certaine façon, ne pas ramener de filles à la guilde était pour lui une façon de ne pas oublier que la seule fille qu'il eut véritablement aimée avait justement fait partie de cette guilde avant de disparaître à tout jamais.

Lisanna secoua la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre-ville. Happy était à présent sur l'épaule de Natsu et cherchait à apercevoir le dragon que lui avait tant décrit Natsu par le passé. Il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace, et Lisanna fut alors persuadée que ce mage Salamander ne pouvait pas être Ignir. Et qu'elle avait bien fait de venir afin d'être présente en cas de désillusion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il cherchait à retrouver son père…

Happy et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. Ils devraient s'occuper de veiller sur Natsu lorsque celui-ci se rendrait compte qu'Ignir n'était -une fois de plus- pas là où il le cherchait. A se demander si il le reverrait un jour.

- J'ai faim, râla Natsu. Surtout après ce voyage en train. Comment on peut inventer des trucs pareils ?

Lisanna pouffa derrière sa main alors que Happy riait franchement, se moquant clairement de son ami. Une foule en délire se fit entendre et le mot Salamander résonna dans les ruelles. Il semblait que leur objectif avait été atteint. Natsu se mit alors carrément à courir, forçant la jeune fille à en faire de même et Happy à quitter son épaule pour voler plus vite et ne pas se laisser distancer par ses « parents ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ruelle que Natsu avait tant voulu rejoindre. Lisanna écarquilla les yeux. En fait de foule en délire, c'était des filles en délire. Devant un mage qui se faisait appeler Salamander. Mais visiblement, vu l'état de certaines, il avait utilisé un charme. Aussitôt, la jeune fille détesta cet homme. Il n'y avait pas plus vil comme méthode. Nan mais franchement, il ne pouvait pas assurer son succès comme tous les autres ?

Pendant que Natsu rompait le charme en discutant avec ce Salamander, Lisanna observait toutes ces filles qui l'admiraient. Pas même la moitié d'entre elles ne semblaient se rendre compte de sa tricherie. A part cette blonde, plutôt jolie, qui s'était figée et fixait Natsu comme si il était le messie. En tout cas, il semblerait qu'elle, grâce à Natsu, avait été libérée du charme. D'ailleurs, elle se mit à fixer Salamander d'un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos. Au moins une qui était intelligente.

Après que l'homme eut lancé une invitation pour son bateau le soir même -il jeta même un regard de dragueur à Lisanna, quelle horreur- la jeune blonde se tourna vers Natsu pour le remercier.

- Merci du coup de main. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier ?

Avant même que Natsu n'ait ouvert la bouche, Lisanna soupira d'un air blasé. Ca allait encore concerner la nourriture, elle en était sûre. Avec eux, il s'agissait _toujours_ de nourriture.

* * *

Et bien entendu, elle avait raison. Elle connaissait ses deux amis par cœur. La blonde -Lucy- jeta un regard désespéré à Lisanna qui leva les yeux au ciel. C'est qu'il mangeaient comme deux porcs, tellement ils avaient faim. Lisanna de son côté n'avait commandé qu'une coupe de salade de fruits, ne voulant pas ruiner cette pauvre Lucy, pas comme Natsu et Happy qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupule. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables ces deux-la !

- Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis moi aussi une magicienne. Je cherche à intégrer une guilde, mais elle est si géniale et il y a tellement de mages puissants qui en font partie, que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour y entrer ! Se lamenta Lucy.

- Tu sais, chaque mage a commencé à débuter avant d'être puissant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas entrer dans une guilde parce que tu n'es pas encore assez forte.

Lucy sourit à Lisanna en remerciement, évitant de poser le regard sur les deux porcs présents à leurs côtés. Vraiment, des fois Lisanna se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec deux abrutis qui ne savaient pas se comporter comme il le fallait en société.

- Excuse les deux énergumènes qui m'accompagnent. Il y a des moments où je me demandes comment je peux les fréquenter, plaisanta Lisanna et les deux filles rirent ensembles.

Lucy dut s'éclipser, ayant des choses à faire et Lisanna retint natsu et Happy juste à temps avant qu'ils en se mettent à genoux sur le sol pour remercier Lucy. Vraiment insortables ces deux-là. La blanche leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de Lucy qui quitta enfin le restaurant.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la soirée, notre petit trio s'installa sur un balcon qui donnait vue sur la mer.

- Désolée que ce n'ait pas été Ignir, une fois de plus. Dit Lisanna posant la main sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragons.

- Une fois de plus ou de moins, je ne compte plus les échecs, tu sais.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Natsu saisit la main de Lisanna dans la sienne et mêla leurs doigts. Happy ne voulut même pas les taquiner, les yeux fixés sur le bateau de ce Salamander au loin. Lisanna posa la tête sur l'épaule de Natsu, profitant d'un de ces instants qu'il était si rare de partager avec son ami.

- Merci d'être là, Lisanna.

- C'est normal.

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que deux filles ne viennent non loin d'eux parler de ce maudit Salamander. Lisanna leur jeta un regard noir. Pour une fois qu'elle partageait un de ces moments privilégiés avec Natsu, sans que Happy ou Elfman ne le gâche, il fallait que ces deux pimbêches viennent briser l'instant.

- C'est un membre de la fameuse guilde Fairy Tail.

Aussitôt, Lisanna et Natsu se redressèrent. Alors en plus d'utiliser des charmes sur les filles, il se faisait passer pour une mage de leur guilde ? Pire, il se faisait passer pour Natsu ! Il ne manquait décidément pas de culot !

- Lisanna, Happy, on y va !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Happy prit Natsu entre ses pattes pour le transporter et que Lisanna se transformait en oiseau pour pouvoir les suivre sous les yeux ahuris des deux filles.

Arrivés juste au-dessus du bateau, Natsu se laissa tomber, défonçant littéralement le toit sous son poids. Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de mise en scène, Lisanna reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa tomber à son tour souplement aux côtés de Natsu. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'ils arrivaient à point nommé, vu la position fâcheuse de Lucy. Celle-ci les fixa avec espoir, tandis que les hommes de main de « Salamander » se moquaient de Natsu, qui forcément, étant sur un moyen de transport, se sentait mal, et scrutaient Lisanna avec intérêt.

Elle leur lança un regard noir. Ils ricanèrent, peu impressionnés par elle, et au contraire, se rapprochèrent d'elle.

- Occupes-toi de Lucy, Happy. Je crois savoir de quel bandit il s'agit. Bora, de Prominens.

- Bien joué, ma jolie. Mais tu t'es fourrée dans de sales draps.

Bon, Lucy était hors de danger, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, tant qu'ils seraient sur ce bateau, Natsu ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es de Fairy Tail ? Demanda Lisanna, les fixant tous d'un air méfiant.

- En quoi ça peut te concerner, ma petite ?

- Ca me concerne parce que je fais partie de cette guilde et ton visage me dit rien, Bora. Sa le imposteur, tu vas le regretter !

Au moment où elle allait utiliser sa magie, le bateau se mit à tanguer dans tous les sens et elle vola contre un mur, à moitié sonnée. Lorsque le bateau s'arrêta, Natsu se redressa et elle le laissa gérer la suite, suffisamment KO. Autant dire qu'il les explosa au sens propre comme au figuré.

- Lisanna, ça va ?

La jeune fille saisit la main tendue de Lucy qui l'aida à se relever.

- Un peu sonnée. Je ne me trompes pas en avançant que c'est de notre guilde que tu veux faire partie ?

Lucy acquiesça, encore impressionnée par la prestation des deux mages. Enfin des trois mages, avec Happy. Natsu saisit les mains de Lucy et de Lisanna alors que les gardes d'Hargéon arrivaient, les tenant responsables de l'état désastreux du port.

- Alors viens avec nous ! On va t'y faire entrer !

Et c'est avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Lucy se mit à courir à leurs côtés. Une grande et belle amitié venait de se former.

* * *

Un petit avis, peut-être ?


	9. La bataille de Fairy Tail

Mille pardons pour mon retard, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée ! Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Luxus observa le nom des combattants qui ne cessaient de s'afficher. Les fées s'entredévoraient, comme il l'avait souhaité. Et la guilde lui reviendrait, exactement comme il l'avait planifié. Il avait le droit d'en prendre le contrôle parce qu'il estimait avoir assez attendu pour le faire. Il avait 23 ans maintenant, son grand-père en avait 88. Il était temps qu'il lui passe la main. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de sa retraite. Alors oui, Luxus lui forçait la main. Mais c'était avec de bonnes intentions au final.

Quoiqu'il voulait aussi rendre la guilde plus forte au passage. Pour éviter de vivre une situation comme de celle vécue il y a presque deux ans. De ressentir la même douleur que lorsqu'il avait perdu Mira. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne et ne souhaitait la revivre pour rien au monde.

Il avait vu qu'Elfman avait pris part au combat, à son grand regret. Mais le connaissant, c'était sûr qu'il en ferait partie. Après tout, Lisanna avait été changée en pierre par Evergreen, puisqu'elle participait au concours de Miss Fairy Tail. Ca arrangeait Luxus d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas que Lisanna soit blessée ou autre.

Parce que mine de rien, il tenait à la jeune fille. Un peu comme à une sœur qu'on veille de loin, même si elle avait déjà Elfman et Natsu pour ce job. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de lui faire du mal. Elle était trop importante pour lui. Même si il n'avouerait jamais ça à voix haute. Pour ne pas casser son image.

Elfman avait perdu contre Evergreen. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Non pas qu'Elfman ne soit pas fort. Mais contre Ever, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Et puis, au moins, il ne devait être changé qu'en pierre. Rien de très grave. Et d'un côté, il préférait ça. S'il avait affronté quelqu'un comme Fried ou Bixlow, il aurait été sérieusement amoché. Pas sûr que Lisanna aurait supporté ça.

Luxus monta le son de ses écouteurs pour profiter pleinement de sa musique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le vieux capitule. Et ça ne saurait tarder. Après tout, si il résistait encore, il lui suffirait d'activer le palais de foudre. Rien ne l'en empêchait !

Qui éliminerait-il une fois le jeu terminé ? Il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. De toutes façon, il en aurait plusieurs qui partiraient de leur plein gré, il le savait déjà. Natsu. Et forcément, Happy et Lisanna le suivraient et par extension Elfman. Ca le rendrait triste, d'une certaine manière, de ne plus voir les Strauss. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne ressasserait plus ses souvenirs douloureux. Parce qu'il avait beau faire, il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa Mira. Et probablement qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle. L'instant était important, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il le préparait, il n'était donc pas question de flancher maintenant. Il irait jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler au dernier moment. Que penseraient Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried de lui dans ce cas là ? Ils le prendraient pour un fanfaron, bon à dire des choses, mais à ne pas les appliquer. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Il avait une réputation à tenir, alors pas question de flancher.

Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre leur plan en action. Surtout le fait que Fried installe les runes. Il avait fallu que personne ne s'en rende compte, et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Ils avaient fait croire aux habitants de la ville qu'ils préparaient une surprise pour la Fantasia. Et c'en était une de surprise ! Luxus ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres, s'imaginant déjà dans le bureau du maître de Fairy Tail. Sûr que les choses changeraient. La guilde avait besoin d'être recadrée et il serait là pour s'en occuper. Il était temps de la remettre dans le droit chemin.

Fried n'avait pas encore montré toute l'étendue de son pouvoir, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir y faire appel. Bixrow devait surtout s'amuser dans ses combats, le connaissant. Quant à Ever, elle devait être royale, puisqu'elle voulait agir comme une fée. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde uniquement parce que le nom comportait le mot « Fée » (Fairy).

Il était entouré d'une belle équipe et ne la changerait pas. C'était son Raijin, qui le suivrait en enfer s'il le demandait, il le savait. Alors non, il ne changerait de coéquipiers pour rien au monde. Ceux qui l'entouraient lui convenaient et il était ravi de les avoir pour compagnons.

Les combats continuaient et le nombre de fées se réduisait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il ne resterait que les plus puissants. Et là, Luxus pourrait prendre part aux combats. Pourquoi aurait-il du supporté de combattre le menu fretin ? Autant attendre que les plus faibles soient éliminés.

Lisanna cligna des yeux, toute endolorie. Si elle tenait cette Evergreen de malheur, elle lui ferait sa fête ! Venir gâcher leur Fantasia, elle ne manquait pas de toupet, vraiment ! Et Luxus qui perdait la tête dans un moment pareil ! Bien sûr, le fait qu'il redevienne distant, comme avant la mort de Mirajane ne lui avait pas échappé, mais elle s'était dit qu'il finirait par redevenir « normal ». Apparemment, c'était une lourde erreur.

- Il semblerait que l'on soit à nouveau dans la course, grâce à Erza. A nous de prendre part au combat ! S'exclama Kana, gonflée à bloc.

Les autres filles furent aussitôt d'accord avec elles et Lisanna se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Elfman afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé. Elle partit en courant de la guilde, cherchant son frère du regard.

- Elfman ! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit enfin.

Elle l'aida à se relever, le soutenant sur ses épaules, peu importe qu'il soit plus lourd qu'elle.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, mais je peux marcher, tu sais.

- Laisses-moi t'aider. C'est la seule chose utile que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Elfman se laissa donc faire, mettant cependant le moins de poids possible sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Je me demandes ce qui est passé par la tête de Luxus, réfléchit Lisanna à voix haute.

- Ca fait un moment qu'il est redevenu comme…Comme avant Mira. Rappelles-toi quand tu l'as contacté pendant la guerre contre Phantom Lord.

_Les choses étaient au plus mal pour la guilde. Kana essayait en vain de contacter Mystgun. Quant à Lisanna, en désespoir de cause, elle s'était tournée vers le seul mage qui pouvait encore les aider. A savoir Luxus, qu'elle essayait de contacter par boule lacryma. Dans un premier temps, elle ne réussit pas à le joindre. Et puis, l'image se fit plus nette et elle eut le Luxus arrogant face à elle, ce Luxus avec lequel elle ne savait pas comment agir._

_- Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Vous êtes pas en pleine guerre ? _

_- Si. Et on aurait vraiment besoin que tu viennes nous aider. _

_Il l'avait regardée comme si elle lui faisait une blague, puis avait éclaté de rire. _

_- C'est vous qui avez lancé cette guerre, non ? Alors démmerdez-vous pour la gagner !_

_Lisanna avait serré les poings de rage._

_- Le maître est au plus mal. Et ils en veulent à Lucy. _

_- Le vieux s'est fait avoir ? Bwahahaha ! C'est qui celle-là ? Ah ouais, la nouvelle que t'as ramenée ! Elle à qu'à être plus forte pour pouvoir se défendre toute seule. Ou alors, dis-lui que si elle me montre ses seins, je veux bien venir l'aider. Après tout, je ne résistes pas aux jolies…_

_La boule de cristal avait explosé lorsque Lisanna l'avait jetée à terre, stoppant cette conversation stérile avec le blond. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant détesté qu'à cet instant. Ils s'étaient alors débrouillés sans lui et lorsqu'il était revenu à la guilde, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, pas adressé un mot. Elle était rancunière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accuse Lucy des dégâts causés à la guilde. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la défendre, elles étaient devenues tellement amies ! _

_- Dis-moi, la nouvelle, c'est un peu à cause de toi tout ce merdier, non ? _

_- Arrêtes, Luxus ! _

_Il s'était tourné vers elle, incrédule. Elle le fixait avec de la rage brillant dans ses yeux océans, ce qui était vraiment rare de sa part. Elle était toujours si douce et si gentille ! _

_- Tu n'es même pas venu nous aider, alors à ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop ! _

_- Si vous êtes pas assez puissants pour vous en sortir seuls, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire partie d'une guilde ! Vous pouvez être sûrs que le jour ou je serais maître -et ça arrivera- tous les faibles seront dégagés à coups de pied dans le derrière et ceux qui seront pas d'accord, ce sera le même tarif. _

_Lisanna et Luxus s'étaient affrontés du regard, et elle lui avait rappelé Mira en tout point. Ne supportant pas ce rappel, il avait fui la guilde._

Oui, le blond était exactement redevenu comme avant. Et ça, Lisanna ne le supportait pas. Elle avait adoré le Luxus qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, celui qui veillait sur eux d'une façon indirecte, même s'il restait grognon et revêche.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un pont et entendirent des cris de souffrance.

- Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elfman, tandis que Lisanna se mettait à courir, voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

Le corps de Juvia, inconsciente était étendu au sol, blessée. Et Kana hurlait, affrontant Fried.

- C'est Kana ! Elle combat contre Fried !

- Quelle ordure.

Kana finit par s'effondrer au sol, elle aussi inconsciente et bien blessée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Fried avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil, il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Elfman voulut l'affronter. Et Lisanna porta les mains à sa bouche. Il n'aurait aucune chance contre Fried. Et en plus, il était déjà assez blessé par son combat contre Evergreen.

- Ressens la douleur par mes écrits de l'ombre !

- Je t'en prie, Fried ! Il a compris qu'il n'avait plus le droit de participer ! Cria Lisanna, ne supportant pas de voir son frère souffrir.

- Ecrits de l'ombre, un dernier mot : mort !

Décidément, Elfman l'impressionnait. Après avoir combattu Evergreen, il revenait dans le jeu et affrontait Fried ! Et soudain, Luxus se redressa face aux mots qui s'étaient écrits.

_Fried contre Lisanna, début du combat. _

Il se redressa, affolé et annula le palais de la foudre qu'il avait invoqué il y a peu. Il ne voulait pas que Lisanna soit blessée. Et soudain, il se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Ce n'est pas par la force qu'il deviendrait maître. Bien au contraire. Il n'était pas prêt pour être maître. Il n'était pas assez mûr et c'est sûrement pour ça que son grand-père ne lui en avait pas encore confié la direction.

Grâce à sa magie de la foudre, Luxus se télé porta à l'endroit du combat. Alors que Fried et Lisanna se ruaient l'un contre l'autre, il s'interposa, les stoppant immédiatement. Fried le regarda d'un air perdu tandis que Lisanna fixait son dos avec incompréhension.

- On arrête tout Fried. J'ai été trop stupide. Ce n'est pas ainsi que doivent se dérouler les choses pour que je devienne maître. Retire toutes les runes que tu as placées et rejoins-moi dans le bureau du maître. On va avoir des explications à donner.

Fried acquiesça et s'exécuta sans un mot, encore choqué par la décision de Luxus. Mais il préférait cela, au final.

Luxus se tourna vers Lisanna.

- Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête, le fixant toujours avec cette incompréhension dans le regard. Puis elle se souvint d'Elfman et courut pour voir comment il allait, suivie de près par Luxus. Le jeune Strauss était inconscient mais ses blessures témoignaient qu'il avait bien combattu. Non loin, Kana se réveillait doucement et allait vérifier l'état de Juvia. Luxus souleva Elfman, Lisanna n'y serait pas parvenue, il était bien trop lourd pour elle.

- Pardonnez-moi. Murmura Luxus. Prévenez les autres que tous les combats sont terminés. Je conduis ton frère à l'infirmerie et ensuite j'irais m'expliquer avec le vieux.


	10. Anima

Je ne sais comment m'excuser de ce retard ! Dire que je suis enceinte de huit mois et que je pense très peu aux fics et que je suis très fatiguée vous suffira-t-il ?

* * *

Luxus avait tenu parole. Il avait conduit Elfman à l'infirmerie, sous le regard noir de Polyussica.

- Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ? Parce que nous autres, n'avons pas goûté à ta blague. En particulier ton grand-père.

Elle lui avait désigné un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, dans lequel son grand-père était allongé. Luxus avait regardé la guérisseuse, attendant qu'elle lui en dise plus.

- Lorsque tu as activé ton palais de la foudre, il a fait une attaque. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

Le jeune homme avait déposé Elfman sur un des lits à disposition et était allé s'installer au chevet de son grand-père. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Si il perdait le vieux…Ce serait de sa faute. A lui et son envie de puissance, son arrogance, son immaturité.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, _lui aussi._ Tout comme il n'aurait pas supporté que Lisanna disparaisse par sa faute. Il lui sembla attendre durant des heures alors que les blessés défilaient dans la pièce. Et tout ça, à cause de lui…

Enfin, Makarov s'était réveillé et avait posé le regard sur son petit-fils. Un regard déçu. Un regard que Luxus évita, blessé de le croiser. Blessé d'avoir déçu son grand-père, l'une des seules personnes qui comptaient encore pour lui.

- As-tu arrêté ta folie de toi-même ou quelqu'un a du t'affronter pour que tu ouvres les yeux ?

- J'suis désolé. J'ai tout arrêté quand j'ai vu…Que Lisanna participait aux combats. J'aurais pas supporté qu'elle soit blessée.

- Luxus…Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ? Tu as causé énormément de tord à la guilde et fait beaucoup de blessés.

- J'pensais rendre la guilde plus forte. J'pensais qu'il était temps que tu prennes ta retraite, j'étais aveuglé par mon envie de puissance et mon immaturité.

Il regarda enfin Makarov et celui-ci put se rendre compte de l'étendue des regrets de son petit-fils.

- Tu vois tous les blessés ? Tous ceux là sont attachés à la guilde. Je comprends que toi aussi, même si tu as mal compris comment fonctionnait une guilde. Parce que je vois à quel point tu regrettes et parce que tu as tout arrêté avant que ça ne dégénère, je ne te bannis pas. Mais sache qu'au moindre faux pas, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Luxus regarda longuement son grand-père afin d'être sûr qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il s'attendait déjà à devoir quitter la guilde, lui !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Je le suis. Et je n'aurais pas supporté que tu partes, avoua Makarov, à mi-voix.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux Draer se sourirent et Luxus serra son grand-père contre lui.

- Merci, le vieux.

* * *

Les membres de la guilde lui avaient plutôt vite pardonné son incartade, ce qui l'avait surpris. Mais il s'agissait de Fairy Tail après tout, pas vrai ? Ils savaient accepter et pardonner, une chose que Luxus avait oubliée concernant la guilde. Même Lisanna et Elfman lui avaient pardonné, et rapidement. Il songea à leur discussion, tout en les regardant s'amuser du char où ils se trouvaient.

_- Tu vas arrêter du broyer du noir, oui ? L'avait presque agressé Lisanna. On t'a pardonné, alors arrêtes ! _

_- Je ne peux pas me pardonner à moi-même. _

_Lisanna l'avait giflé et il l'avait fixée d'un air ahuri. Même Elfman semblait ne pas reconnaître sa petite sœur. Le blond avait porté la main à sa joue d'un air pensif. _

_- Je te dis qu'on t'a pardonné, alors arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Personne ne t'en veut plus parce que tu as su t'arrêter à temps. Même le maître ne t'en veut pas, alors ça suffit ! _

_Dire que Luxus eut été impressionné était un doux euphémisme. Depuis quand Lisanna était devenue sûre d'elle et aussi peu impressionnée par lui ? Il s'était contenté d'un sourire, avait ébouriffé ses cheveux neige. _

_- T'as bien grandi, ma petite ! _

_Lisanna lui avait lancé un regard noir, avant d'essayer de recoiffer les cheveux qu'il avait ébouriffés. _

_- Serait temps que Natsu s'en rende compte, non ? Avait rajouté Elfman et la benjamine des Strauss avait rougi comme une tomate. _

_Les deux garçons avaient ricané et avaient déguerpi avant qu'elle ne se mette véritablement en colère, allant aider pour les préparatifs de la Fantasia. _

Voir tous ces visages souriants alors qu'il avait failli tout gâcher le ravissait au plus haut point. De plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à une de leurs Fantasia. La dernière fois, c'était avant que Mira et lui ne commencent leur jeu de séduction, c'était dire ! Il se souvint également de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le Raijin.

_Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un parc de la ville qu'affectionnait Luxus pour y avoir passé de nombreux après-midis avec son grand-père lorsqu'il était encore gamin. _

_- J'vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mené le plan jusqu'au bout, avait alors demandé Bixrow, curieux. _

_- Jusqu'au bout ! Jusqu'au bout ! Avaient répété les poupées agaçantes et Luxus leur avait jeté un regard noir. _

_- Parce que j'ai réalisé à quel point ce plan était stupide. En plus, on a fait trop de blessés. Qui serait resté si j'avais réussi à prendre la guilde par la force ? _

_- Nous. _

_- Je le sais. _

_Après cette discussion, Fried s'était rasé les cheveux en signe de pénitence. Luxus s'en trouvait plus touché qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ce n'était plus son équipe. Ils étaient devenus ses amis, maintenant. Ils l'avaient toujours été, mais ce n'était que maintenant que le blond en prenait conscience._

* * *

Lucy soupira. Avec ce temps, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et ce n'était même pas la faute de Juvia ! Elle trouva soudain quelque chose à faire pour s'amuser. Lisanna était à ses côtés, et Natsu, ayant fini de se battre avec Gray se débarbouillait le visage sous les rires de la blanche. Elle se pencha vers Levy et lui chuchota rapidement son plan. La lectrice prit un air machiavélique et acquiesça sous le regard de Kana, qui les regardait toutes les deux manigancer sans rien comprendre. Bah, tant que ça ne la concernait pas, elle s'en fichait !

Lucy se leva et se rendit compte que même Luxus observait ce qu'elle faisait avec intérêt seul dans son coin, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il semblait curieux de découvrir son plan.

La constellationiste s'approcha à pas de loup de Lisanna, qui était à présent penchée sur Natsu pour effacer ce qu'il restait des dessins que Gray lui avait dessinés sur le visage. Lucy fit mine de glisser et de pousser Lisanna qui tomba sur Natsu. Ou plus précisément dont les lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de Natsu. Ceux de la guilde qui avaient assisté à la scène restèrent silencieux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Lucy tapa dans la main à Levy. Leur plan avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes.

Lisanna quant à elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de Natsu, mais elle n'osait pas approfondir le baiser. Finalement, ce fut Natsu qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa en retour. Alors, Lisanna se laissa aller et l'embrassa aussi, son cœur battant plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu. Les mains chaudes de Natsu se posèrent sur sa taille et leurs langues se nouèrent. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Oh bien sûr, ils avaient toujours eu une relation plus d'amour que d'amitié. Mais maintenant, la limite était enfin définie.

- Ils s'aiiiiiiiment !

Natsu et Lisanna se séparèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que toute la guilde les voyait et rougirent d'un bel ensemble. Pour se donner contenance, Lisanna se mit à courir après Happy, croisant les regards moqueurs de Luxus et Elfman et apercevant Lucy et Levy lever le pouce en sa direction.

* * *

- Tu viens, Elfman, on va à l'église ! L'interpella Lisanna, qui était accompagnée de Luxus.

- J'arrive !

Lucy les regarda quitter la guilde avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi vont-ils à l'église par ce temps ?

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant ! Dit Levy. Tous les ans, vers cette période, ils se rendent à léglise tous les trois. Ils vont se recueillir sur la tombe de la sœur aînée d'Elfman et Lisanna qui a disparu lors d'un accident de mission, il y a deux ans.

- Mais pourquoi Luxus va avec eux ?

- Parce qu'il était amoureux de Mirajane. Il allait se déclarer à elle lorsqu'elle reviendrait de mission. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

- Ce que c'est triste. Commenta Lucy, pensive.

Elle ne savait pas qu'Elfman et Lisanna avaient eu une sœur et que celle-ci était morte. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il leur arrivait de se perdre dans leurs pensées et d'avoir l'air triste.

- C'est pour ça que Luxus est ainsi ?

- Oh, il a toujours été grognon. Mais oui, c'est pour ça qu'il s'occupe d'Elfman et Lisanna. En temps normal, s'il n'avait pas aimé Mira, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi présent à la guilde. Et je pense qu'il aurait mené son plan de conquête de la guilde jusqu'à la fin. C'est un peu un mal pour un bien. Dit Kana avec un visage triste.

Lucy se perdit dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie des membres de la guilde. Après tout, les autres devaient aussi souffrir d'avoir perdu une amie.

* * *

Ce n'est que parce que Lisanna l'avait traîné ici que Luxus était avec eux. Il préférait venir voir Mirajane seul. Dire que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était « partie ». Et il ressentait toujours cette tristesse. Quand il voyait Lisanna et Elfman rire, cette tristesse s'en allait. Il se recueillirent tous en silence, sous la pluie battante qui les trempait.

Soudain, Luxus se redressa. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il redressa la tête et vit un énorme trou dans le ciel. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu avertir les deux Strauss du danger, ce fut comme si la ville toute entière disparaissait et il ne resta plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait par ici ? C 'était quoi ce bordel ? Où étaient donc passés tous les autres ? Et depuis quand des trous apparaissaient dans le ciel comme ça, bordel ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre une chose. Tout le monde le savait.

Il quitta ce qui avait été le cimetière et se mit à rechercher au moins une âme qui vive, mais rien à faire. C'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu personne ! Et vraiment, il détestait ça. La guilde, il ne la trouva pas non plus. La panique commençait lentement à s'emparer de lui alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu des habitants et des mages de la guilde.

- Luxus ?

- Mystgun ?

C'était bien le mage de rang S.

- Tu as donc échappé à l'anima ?

- L'anima ?

Il pouvait pas s'expliquer plus clairement ? Parce que ce qu'il disait ne voulait rien dire.

- J'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer dans les moindres détails. Fairy Tail a été aspirée par un autre monde. Je peux t'y envoyer pour sauver la guilde. Sinon, Magnolia restera telle qu'elle l'est actuellement.

- Envoies-moi là-bas.

Mystgun lui tendit deux pilules, lui expliquant que l'une l'enverrait dans cet autre monde et que l'autre lui permettrait d'utiliser sa magie. Décidant de ne pas l'interroger plus, il les avala sans discuter. Et atterrit dans cet autre monde. Une rivière coulait du ciel et des îles flottaient. Luxus marcha longtemps, se méfiant de l'environnement dans lequel il avançait.

- Luxus ?

Natsu, Wendy (qui avait rejoint la guilde il y a peu), Sharuru et Happy le regardaient avec un air ébahi.

- Tu as aussi été envoyé ici ?

- Mystgun m'a envoyé.

Le visage de la jeune chasseuse de dragons s'assombrit.

- Mais on est où ?

- A Edolas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais on est arrivés à la guilde. Répondit l'exceed blanche.

Luxus se retourna. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe de mages.

- Le mieux c'est d'aller voir de quoi il retourne.

Et sur ces mots, ils poussèrent les portes de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Et ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez le chapitre de la semaine demain également x)


	11. Tristes retrouvailles

Voila la suite, désolée pour le retard ^^

* * *

En deux ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changées à Edolas. Tout d'abord, la chasseuse de fées, lors d'un de ses nombreux raids, avait capturé leur maître, ce Luxus si différent du sien, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Soit il était mort, soit il était gardé prisonnier. Mais connaissant Erza Knightwalker, il devait être mort.

Pour Mira, rester dans ce monde était toujours aussi dur. Elle pensait régulièrement à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et depuis la disparition de Luxus, elle pensait encore plus souvent à celui qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait encore tout au fond d'elle. Elle se demandait comment Elfman et Lisanna s'en sortaient sans elle. Comment Luxus allait. Etait-il encore triste de sa mort ? Pensait-il souvent à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Et surtout, ils lui manquaient tous cruellement.

Elle s'était légèrement adoucie avec le temps, mais elle gardait son air rebelle. La jeune fille continuait de servir les membres de la guilde de derrière le bar, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir de gros coup de blues. Le plus souvent, ça arrivait lorsqu'elle devait s'endormir. Le pire était de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Si elle avait pu s'épancher sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, elle était sûre que tout irait mieux. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors elle gardait tout pour elle, cachant sa douleur sous un sourire ou sous un regard rebelle.

Aussi, ce qui se passa ce jour-là la bouleversa au plus haut point. Lorsque les portes de la guilde s'étaient ouvertes, elle avait tout naturellement tourné la tête avec curiosité pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était que Natsu qui rentrait enfin, Lucy allait être contente de pouvoir essayer ses nouvelles techniques sur lui. Il était accompagné d'une fillette aux cheveux bleus, qui lui rappelait leur Wendy. Deux exceeds étaient à ses côtés et soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. La jeune fille venait de reconnaître Happy. Elle jeta un œil plus attentif à Natsu. Ce n'était pas le peureux auquel elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer. C'était celui qu'elle avait connu dans son monde. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle ? Ces deux années lui avaient déjà parues si longues !

Puis elle songea à la peine que cela ferait à la Lisanna et au Elfman d'ici et se résigna à ne pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir vu ceux qui venaient d'entrer et continua d'essuyer les verres comme elle le faisait jusqu'à il y a quelques instants.

Evidemment, Lucy finit par les découvrir et Mira tourna la tête pour voir ce qui allait se passer désormais. Elle se rendit brutalement compte qu'un jeune homme encapuchonné accompagnait Natsu et les autres venus d'Earthland. Elle s'interrogea quelques instants sur son identité, elle avait toujours été curieuse, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

Elle s'en désintéressa lorsque Gray lui commanda à boire. Pendant ce temps, Lucy demandait des explications à Natsu. Le pauvre, il n'allait rien comprendre ! Elle pouffa un instant en l'imaginant défier Lucy. Et ça ne tarda pas à arriver, elle entendit clairement l'étonnement dans les voix des membres de Fairy Tail.

- Mira, est-ce que tu sais quand Lisanna va rentrer de mission ? Demanda Elfman.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant !

Mirajane retourna au bar et croisa le regard de l'inconnu encapuchonné. Ce fut comme si le sol s'ouvrait ses pieds. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour le reconnaître et pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du maître qu'elle avait connu ici. C'était les yeux verts de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait encore.

Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas lui, pas alors qu'elle avait renoncé à quitter ce monde. Ils continuaient de se fixer sans se parler et Mira se serait presque crue dans un autre monde si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas. Elle se rappela de tous ces baisers échangés, elle se rappela de ses bras chauds sur sa taille et son cœur battit la chamade.

A voir son regard ébahi, il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Et elle fut presque sûre de voir ses yeux briller. Quant à Mira, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça devant tout le monde.

Luxus donna un coup de coude à Natsu, qui se mit lui aussi à fixer Mirajane, qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils allaient faire capoter sa couverture, si ça continuait ! Et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir les gens d'ici !

* * *

Une longue chevelure blanche attira le regard de Luxus. Il pensa d'abord à Lisanna. Avant de se rendre compte que ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que ceux de Mira et qu'il reconnaissait ses formes. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ça quand même ! Elle était morte…Et pourtant il la voyait, juste en face de lui.

Et brusquement, il revit toutes leurs joutes verbales, tous leurs échanges. Il revit ses provocations, il se rappela de son corps voluptueux contre le sien lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Il se rappela de la douleur ressentie à l'annonce de sa mort, de la dépression qui avait suivie.

Et il croisa son regard bleu nuit, inchangé. Elle aussi le regarda durant quelques instants et il se demanda si il s'agissait de la Mira qu'il avait connue ou si elle n'était vraiment qu'un double.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais comment être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle ? Pourtant, de la manière dont elle le fixait, il aurait du se poser des questions. Il aurait du se dire que ce n'était pas normal, qu'elle devait le connaître pour le regarder comme ça, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde, comme si il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux.

Mais sur le coup, il se dit que ça aurait été trop beau et ne voulut pas espérer. Surtout pas, si après il devait à nouveau ressentir cette douleur atroce. Il détourna son regard d'elle, ne voulant pas se rappeler des souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle, ne voulant pas écouter son cœur qui s'accélérait à la vue de la jeune fille.

* * *

C'était vraiment ceux qu'elle avait connus. C'était les mages qui avaient grandi avec elle, ceux avec qui elle avait ri, s'était disputée, était tombée amoureuse…

Mirajane porta la main à sa bouche, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui lui venaient. Elle n'avait pu rester à l'intérieur, à écouter qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, qu'ils devaient sauver leurs amis. Luxus était resté silencieux, égal à celui qu'elle avait connu et dont elle chérissait le souvenir. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Elle laissa finalement rouler les larmes sur ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré comme elle le faisait. Elle était tellement triste de réaliser qu'elle touchait au but du bout des doigts, que peut-être, après avoir sauvé leurs camarades, elle aurait pu retourner avec eux et retrouver son propre monde. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Elle devait rester ici. Afin de ne pas causer encore une fois de la peine à Elfman et Lisanna. Elle devait rester parmi eux. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à elle désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire le coup de disparaître à nouveau.

Elle serra le poing, forte de la résolution, déterminée à rester dans ce monde, dut-elle en souffrir. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que rien ne garantissait qu'elle puisse retourner dans son propre monde. Alors autant rester ici, peu importe que ce n'était pas agréable pour elle.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé, espérant qu'on ne verrait pas trop qu'elle avait pleuré et entra à nouveau dans la guilde. Elle s'installa au bar comme si de rien n'était, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de dévorer Luxus du regard -il avait retiré sa capuche. Si il avait changé, c'était pour forcir niveau muscles. Il avait croisé les bras et écoutait les autres les dissuader de se rendre au royaume d'un air blasé.

Elle détourna le regard de sa silhouette, inutile de se faire du mal pour rien, et se demanda ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il avait su qu'elle était la Mira qu'il avait connu et avec qui il avait échangé tant de choses. Elle ne se retourna pas en se sentant observée. La sensation était familière et elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour la regarder de cette manière, de cette façon qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux durant un bref moment.

Les mages venus d'Earthland finirent par partir et elle en souffla de soulagement.

- Ils sont vraiment bizarres, non ? Demanda Lisanna en s'installant au bar.

- Tellement différents de nous, renchérit à son tour Elfman.

- C'est surtout Luxus qui m'a choquée.

- Moi aussi, répondit enfin Mira, sans cependant en dire plus.

- Je me demandes si ils vont réussir à sauver leurs amis.

- Ils ont l'air déterminé !

La discussion s'arrêta là et Mirajane ne la relança pas.

* * *

Finalement, Lucy avait réussi à les convaincre de participer à la bataille. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Refusant d'utiliser la magie, Mira se battait avec une lance magique contre la garde royale. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour sauver « l'autre Fairy Tail ».

D'ailleurs, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle combattait dos à dos avec un Luxus sacrément amoché. C'était la première fois qu'elle combattait avec lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle devait l'avouer. Ils arrivaient à se compléter parfaitement, malgré le nombre de soldats qui ne cessait de croître.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

- T'inquiètes, je gères.

Luxus ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait comme si il s'agissait de la Mira qu'il connaissait. Et quelque part, la jeune fille l'en remerciait. Entendre sa voix, qu'il s'adresse à elle comme à celle qu'il avait connue lui faisait un bien fou.

Le blond se mit à déployer sa magie, et pendant un instant, Mira crut halluciner. Parce que Luxus n'était pas un chasseur de dragons, si ? Et pourtant, il en utilisait la magie comme elle avait vu Natsu le faire tant de fois. Elle faillit lui demander comment ça se faisait qu'il utilisait cette magie, mais se reprit à temps. Lorsqu'il eut anéanti les soldats qui les entouraient, il se tourna vers elle, lui faisant un sourire de victoire, auquel elle répondit bien volontiers. Une fois encore, il agissait avec elle comme si elle avait été sa Mira. Puis, il crispa les mâchoires et se lança dans un autre combat. Elle fit de même, oubliant l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

* * *

Les chasseurs de dragon avaient gagné contre le roi Fausst. Et désormais, il semblait que les mages d'Earthland étaient rappelés dans leur propre monde. Mira se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne les reverrait pas et regarda une dernière fois Luxus, de peur d'oublier son visage. Celui-ci lui fit un bref signe d'adieu assorti d'un clin d'œil et elle sourit, essayant de ne pas penser qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais.

Ils disparurent tous de leur vue et soudain, Mira se sentit s'envoler, brillant de la même lumière que ceux qui venaient d'Earthland.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je…

Elfman et Lisanna saisirent ses doigts.

- Nous le savions.

A ces mots, Mira ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle allait leur causer tant de peine ! Ce n'était pas juste pour eux, ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- Tu es différente d'elle.

- Lisanna. Elfman…Je…

- Nous avons été heureux de t'avoir auprès de nous. Mais il est temps que tu retournes auprès des tiens. Tu dois reprendre cette place qui est la tienne.

Lisanna se mit à pleurer et Elfman posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Au fond, tu es aussi gentille que notre Mira. Tu as fait mine d'être comme elle et pour ça nous t'en remercions. Prends soin de nos doubles d'Earthland.

Sur ces paroles, ils la lâchèrent et elle fut aspirée par l'anima, fixant son regard sur leurs visages tristes, mais souriants jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les vit plus. Et quelques instants plus tard, elle atterrissait sur l'herbe mouillée d'Earthland.

* * *

La suite mercredi (sans faute cette fois^^) Un p'tit commentaire ?


	12. Tout faire à l'envers

Voila donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic x)

* * *

Mirajane se redressa et essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle allait retrouver les siens, enfin ! Alors, même si elle était triste pour ceux qu'elle avait laissés à Edolas et à qui elle s'était finalement attaché, elle chercha où les autres avaient atterri.

- Tu m'as l'air bien suspecte, toi !

Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un exceed, mais elle devrait pouvoir se défendre, non ? C'était sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie depuis deux ans, et que donc, forcément, elle était rouillée. Et elle se fit capturer par un exceed. Bon sang, et elle était mage de rang S auparavant ? Tu parles, elle se tapait surtout la honte. Bien malgré elle, elle fut forcée de suivre le chat, qui lui avait ligoté les mains par mesure de précaution. La jeune fille avait juste voulu retrouver les autres, et il était plus que temps, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un exceed de pacotille !

* * *

Ils étaient de retour chez eux, pour de bon. Luxus regretta cependant quelque peu Edolas. Parce que la Mira de là-bas lui avait beaucoup rappelé celle qu'il avait connue et que cela n'avait fait que raviver le manque et les regrets qu'il ressentait.

Il soupira pendant les explications des exceeds qui ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela au final. Il eut cependant un sourire moqueur lorsque Gajeel se mit à chercher son chat partout. Pire qu'un gamin et ça se prétendait chasseur de dragons de Fairy Tail ! Il secoua la tête d'amusement.

Soudain, Pantherlily -en beaucoup plus petit- se pointa et Gajeel en pleura d'émotion. Vraiment irrécupérable celui-là !

- J'ai trouvé une personne suspecte ! Assura l'exceed, tirant sur une corde.

Là, c'était déjà plus intéressant. Luxus croisa les bras, attendant la suite des événements avec plus ou moins de patience.

- Une prise dès le départ, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de mon chat ! Fanfaronna Gajeel, fier comme un paon.

- Saloperie d'exceed, tu vas me lâcher oui ? Je suis pas suspecte, je suis d'ici aussi !

La voix qui grognait ainsi était hargneuse et Luxus la reconnut immédiatement. Mais…Elle était censée être à Edolas, pas ici ! Elle ne devait pas être dans leur monde ! Pantherlily tira encore sur la corde, faisant tomber Mirajane au sol. C'était vraiment elle. Bon sang, comment allaient-il faire pour la renvoyer chez elle ? Peut-être que le vieux aurait une solution à leur proposer ? Il l'espérait parce que là, ils étaient pas dans la mouise ! Si Elfman et Lisanna la voyaient…Ce serait véritablement catastrophique, il le sentait d'avance.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Luxus qui resta cependant impassible. Elle avait beau lui ressembler, elle resterait la Mira d'Edolas, pas celle d'ici.

- Luxus…Murmura-t-elle et il fut lui-même persuadé de voir des larmes dans son regard.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné, continuant de la fixer. Faisant fi de ses mains attachées, elle se releva et alla serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Trop surpris pour réagir, le blond ne bougea pas, les cheveux blancs de la demoiselle lui chatouillant le nez.

- Je te retrouve enfin. Le Luxus que j'ai connu !

Ses larmes coulaient dans le cou du jeune homme et c'était vraiment désagréable comme sensation. Il se laissait faire, espérant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le mots qu'elle avait prononcés…Ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose. Il eut l'espoir fou, durant quelques secondes, que ce fut bien la Mira qu'il avait connu qui le serrait contre elle.

- Une minute ! S'écria Erza, et leur étreinte se brisa. Tu es morte il y a deux ans. Tu ne peux pas être…Notre Mira, pas vrai ?

Mirajane se recula alors de Luxus.

- Si c'est bien moi.

Luxus la fixa d'un air ahuri et il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Mais, comment…Demanda Gray.

- Il y a deux ans, lors de cette mission, je pense m'être juste évanouie sous le coup d'Elfman. A cette époque, il devait y avoir plusieurs anima actives sur Earthland, et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est probablement l'une d'elles qui m'a aspiré pour remplacer la Mirajane qui était déjà morte à Edolas.

Luxus serra les poings et grogna avec rage :

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit lorsque tu nous as vus ce jour-là, à la guilde ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien avec défi.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Comment auriez-vous pu me croire ? Je ne m'étais confiée à personne de la guilde. Et comment aurais-je pu être sûre que vous trouveriez un moyen pour m'emmener avec vous lorsque vous reviendriez sur Earthland ? Et je ne pouvais pas…Rendre cette Lisanna et ce Elfman tristes, encore une fois. Tu te rends compte à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de vous voir mais de ne rien pouvoir vous dire ? J'ai du choisir de rester à Edolas, et la décision n'a pas du tout été facile à prendre, crois-moi !

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de la hargne qu'elle avait mis dans sa tirade et même Luxus parut impressionné. Il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir agressée comme ça.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci.

Elle le remercia du regard et poursuivit son récit.

- L'anima inversé a détecté que je possédais de la magie en moi. Et je me suis faite aspirer, pour revenir ici.

- Heureusement pour nous, sinon tu ne serais pas parmi nous ! S'exclama Natsu. Quand Lisanna va apprendre ça !

- Où sont Elfman, et Lisanna ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

- Au cimetière, là où se trouve ta tombe. Du moins, c'est là qu'ils étaient avant que l'anima ne nous aspire, je le sais, j'étais avec eux.

Mira jeta un bref regard à Luxus. La priorité était Elfman et Lisanna, mais elle se promit qu'ensuite, elle trouverait le moyen de lui parler en tête à tête. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il comprenait et il acquiesça.

* * *

Lisanna aurait pu rester des heures devant cette tombe. Mais elle savait qu'Elfman détestait se trouver ici. Cela lui rappelait le geste qu'il avait commis et toute la culpabilité qu'il en ressentait.

- Un tout petit peu, et on rentre, c'est promis.

Elfman acquiesça, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dis-moi, c'est sérieux entre toi et Natsu ?

Lisanna rougit comme une pivoine.

- On en a pas reparlé, mais je pense que oui. Ca a toujours couvé entre nous, Lucy a juste été le déclic pour Natsu.

Elfman, se tut, ne voulant pas encore gêner sa petite sœur. C'était déjà suffisant pour le moment.

- Lisanna ! Elfman !

Les deux Strauss se fixèrent incrédules. Ils devaient rêver. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être la voix de leur sœur. Et pourtant…En se retournant, ils la voyaient courir vers eux. Elle semblait quelque peu changée, mais c'était bien elle.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les serra contre elle en pleurant.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Elfman et Lisanna ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Ils profitèrent juste de l'étreinte qu'elle leur offrait et du fait de la retrouver. C'était un vrai miracle que de pouvoir la revoir. Et quand Luxus la reverrait, ça allait faire des étincelles, ils en étaient sûrs. Et ça lui ramènerait un sourire, un sourire sincère et pas de ceux qu'il leur offrait, pâle copie de ses sourires moqueurs.

* * *

Luxus regardait Mirajane évoluer, s'informer sur le trou qu'elle devait compléter de deux ans. Elle était restée aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Un peu moins rebelle, mais cette étincelle de défi était toujours présente dans son regard.

La relation entre Erza et elle était bizarre. Pour tout dire, elles commençaient à être amies, et c'était assez surprenant de leur part. Luxus retint un ricanement en voyant la tête de Mirajane lorsque Lisanna et Natsu s'embrassèrent. Il crut d'abord qu'elle allait frapper le chasseur de dragons, mais elle le félicita et brandit simplement le poing pour lui assurer que si il faisait le moindre mal à sa sœur, il aurait affaire à elle.

Le blond se demanda si ils trouveraient un moment pour parler tous les deux. Il avait bien vu qu'il était un de ceux qui lui avait le plus manqué. Rien que sa réaction pour le serrer contre elle le prouvait. Et la façon dont elle avait pleuré contre lui.

D'après ses réactions, il pouvait donc en déduire qu'elle l'aimait encore -c'est surtout qu'il l'espérait. Alors, il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils parlent. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas la perdre une deuxième fois. La première avait été suffisamment douloureuse sans qu'on en rajoute une couche.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle lui sourit. Il ne la reconnut pas dans ce sourire tendre, mais il lui allait très bien. Quant à ses yeux, ils brillaient de bonheur. Elle délaissa Erza, à qui elle parlait, pour venir s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Luxus, croisant les jambes pour être à son aise.

- Tu as changé Mira. Mais ce changement me plait. Et tu me plais.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

- On a besoin de parler tous les deux. Retrouves-moi chez moi ce soir. Je doutes qu'on nous laisse un moment privilégié ici.

Elle eut raison. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Lisanna la réclamait à sa table. Luxus prit brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

- Je serais là.

Ils se sourirent, il ne leur fallait pas plus pour l'instant.

* * *

Luxus, nerveux, sonna à la porte. Ce fut Lisanna qui lui ouvrit, tous sourires.

- Tu es venu voir Mira, je paries ?

Il acquiesça, lui jetant un regard noir lui interdisant de se moquer de lui. La jeune fille se contenta d'un minuscule sourire moqueur.

- Mira est dans sa chambre en haut. Tu tournes sur ta droite et tu y es.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Luxus n'aima pas le sourire de Lisanna. Il disait qu'elle en savait plus que lui et qu'elle se délectait déjà de savoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Haussant les épaules, le mage de foudre toqua et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Avant de se figer, tout comme Mira venait de le faire.

Parce qu'en fait, la jeune femme était vêtue, en tout et pour tout, d'une simple serviette. Luxus déglutit et essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas franchement facile. Et encore moins quand les formes de la demoiselle semblaient dire « Regardez-moi ! ».

- Je…Ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Murmura la blanche.

Et ce simple murmure électrisa Luxus qui la fixa à nouveau. De ses cheveux blancs lâches et mouillés qui ondulaient dans son dos, à ses formes voluptueuses, à ses yeux qui brillaient et au fait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre avec gêne. Tout ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Finalement, il décida d'écouter son instinct, plutôt que de lui parler. Après tout, il était connu pour ne pas être doué avec les mots. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se recula contre le mur, le cœur battant. Cependant, lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes avec avidité, elle ne réfléchit plus et répondit à son baiser. Il était temps qu'ils se retrouvent et elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa bouche qui dévorait la sienne. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, comme autrefois, comme il y a deux ans. Luxus la colla contre lui en la saisissant par les hanches, sa main passant sur la peau douce de ses cuisses. Il sentit son frisson alors qu'elle aussi se pressait contre lui, en attente de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

Le jeune homme eut un grognement. Il ne supporterait pas cette torture bien longtemps, il ne résisterait pas à ces formes pressées contre lui qui ne demandaient que ses mains pour les découvrir. Luxus mordilla son oreille.

- Arrêtes ou je ne répond plus de rien. Tu es bien trop attirante pour que je résistes.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu résistes. Moi non plus, je ne réponds bientôt plus de rien.

- Tu es un véritable démon.

Mirajane sourit, laissa tomber sa serviette et s'installa sur le lit. Luxus la rejoignit sans attendre.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Luxus se contentait de profiter des caresses que Mirajane lui prodiguait. Elle passait et repassait ses doigts fins sur son torse.

- Pas que ça me plaise pas, mais j'étais venu à la base pour te parler. Grommela-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer Mira.

- On a pas vraiment parlé, je crois. Ricana-t-elle, tandis que ses cheveux coulaient dans son dos.

Luxus sourit tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Sans toi, ça a été dur.

Il fixait le plafond, n'osant la regarder en face.

- J'en ai fait une dépression. Parce que j'avais réalisé que je pouvais plus me passer de toi le jour où le vieux m'a annoncé ta mort. Je voulais qu'on arrête le jeu et qu'on sorte ensembles. Parce que j'avais compris que j'étais tombé sous ton charme.

Il rougit à ses dernières paroles.

- Ca a été la même chose pour moi.

- Je te préviens, les prochaines missions, tu les feras avec moi.

- J'aurais d'abord besoin d'entraînement parce que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie.

- Je me porte volontaire ! Cria-t-il, la faisant exploser de rire.

Il la fixa et l'embrassa sur le front.

- A croire qu'on était faits pour être ensembles.

- On a juste tout fait à l'envers !

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre Lisanna et Elfman, main dans la main.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

- Luxus Draer !

Luxus se tourna vers sa fiancée -il lui avait fait sa demande il y a peu- se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle le fixait, les mains sur les hanches, l'air énervée, mais ses yeux démentaient son expression. Ses yeux disaient qu'elle était heureuse.

- Comment as-tu pu me mettre enceinte ?

- Y'a meilleure façon d'annoncer ça à tout le monde, non ? Et à mon avis, tu sais très bien comment j'ai fait ça !

Il souriait, heureux de cette nouvelle. Ils vivaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines, avaient prévu de se marier, et voilà qu'ils allaient se retrouver parents. La guilde fut bientôt sans dessus dessous et Luxus alla prendre Mira dans ses bras.

- Quand je te dis qu'on fait tout à l'envers, marmonna-t-elle, en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est pour ça qu'on s'est bien trouvés.

La guilde allait souffrir d'ici quelques mois, songea Luxus. Parce qu'un mélange de leurs deux caractères, ça allait donner quelque chose ! Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Parce que ce serait avec un garçon et une fille que la guilde allait se retrouver. Et bonjour les dégâts !

* * *

Je sais, pas mal de fins de mes fics se terminent avec Mira enceinte, mais je ne résistes pas au happy end^^ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et suivi cette fic et on se retrouvera certainement pour d'autres projets x)


End file.
